The Flame of Dreams
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: What happens when Shifu adopts a child with unbelievable powers? Well you just have to find out.
1. Explaination

The Flame of Dreams

Summary: What happens when Shifu adopts a child with unbelievable powers? Well you just have to find out.

* * *

Explanation

KlonoaKazeno: Um hi this is Klonoa Kazeno and I'm here to explain this new story.

Ichi: I'm here to explain it too! If nobody knows who I am yet my name is Ichi I'm Klonoa's first OC that means original character by the way if no one knows.

KlonoaKazeno: Any way this story takes place after "Sleepwalking Ichi", and "One Winged Demon" That's another new story which I'll put in before this.

Ichi: This story tells about the dreams I have with Shifu raising me as a child. It'll go through some years about 5 at least.

KlonoaKazeno: It'll also show other things like how Ichi became an otaku.

Kaguya: With the help of me, hello my names Kaguya and I'm Klonoa's newest OC. You can say that I'm Ichi's love interest but you have to read "One Winged Demon" to see for yourself. This story will also have Ichi going on adventures, some cute little romance scenes with me and him, and some really sweet moments with Po and Shifu.

KlonoaKazeno: By the way some of the stuff that happens in the story may be the same thing that happens in Ichi's back story but it's a totally different version. You'll see what I mean.

Po: So now that everyone has a full explanation we can start this story!

Shifu: Please read and review we would be very grateful.

Everyone: Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1: The dog in the rain

The Flame of Dreams

.Chapter 1: The dog in the rain

I do not own kung fu panda or its characters only Ichi

* * *

The valley of peace is a place where many different animals go and live their lives the best they can. It's also home to the Jade Palace where the legendary warriors the furious five and the dragon warrior reside. One day on a dark and stormy night master Shifu was meditating in the hall of warriors until he heard a knock on the door.

("Who could that be?") Shifu thought

When he opened the door he was surprised to see a baby on the ground crying. Shifu picked the baby up and brought it to his room to dry.

"Hey Shifu are you still awake?" A voice asked

When his door opened he saw Po coming in surprised to see him holding a baby.

"Um where did that come from?" Po asked

"I found it outside the palace." Shifu answered

"What's that in its blanket?" Po asked

Po pointed at a note in the baby's blanket.

Dear Shifu

Please could you look after this baby? He lost his parents in a terrible fire and has nowhere to go. I would have taken care of him myself but my family is too crowded and we can't have a dog live with us. I was friends with his parents so I'm begging you to please take care of him and protect him.

P.S: He doesn't have a name but his last name is Kagi.

"So are you going to take care of him?" Po asked

"I don't know what if I create something that's like or even worse than Tai Lung?" Shifu asked

Po could see the sad expression on Shifu's face and gave him a pat on the back to try and cheer him up.

"Shifu, you have to let go of the past, Tai Lung was raised by you but that doesn't mean it's your fault that he choose a path of evil." Po explained "Besides with this little guy you can start over and try to raise him better."

Shifu thought about what Po said while looking at the baby he was holding in his arms. When he opened his eyes Shifu saw that he had sky blue eyes they were so beautiful that he actually cried a little.

"Okay, I'll try raising him as my own." Shifu answered

"Awesome I'll take care of him too!" Po said "Here that little guy from now on I'll be your big brother. So what are you gonna call him?"

"I'll call him Ichi." Shifu said smiling "It means number one."

"Um Shifu… I think he just did number one on your robe." Po said

Shifu realized that the baby had just wet himself and he also soiled his red robe. Po started laughing until Shifu gave him the baby.

"Can you please change him while I change out of my robe?" Shifu asked

"Oh sure, time for a diaper change little guy." Po said tickling Ichi's belly

As he heard Ichi's laugh Shifu started to smile. Once he changed into a new robe he found Po in his room with Ichi.

"I finished changing him." Po explained "So do you want to keep him in your room, because if you want I can let him sleep with me."

"He'll sleep with me." Shifu answered "But thank you panda for your generosity."

Shifu took Ichi with him in his room and wrapped him up in the blanket he was in.

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of you." Shifu said "I'll be here for you remember that Ichi."

The two then fell asleep

* * *

To be continued

I hope everyone likes this read and review ok, chapter 2 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Tour of the Jade Palace

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 2: Tour of the Jade Palace

* * *

Morning finally came in the valley of peace and as the morning gong rang the Shifu went to the dormitories to say good morning to Po and the furious five.

"Good morning master!" Everyone greeted

"Good morning students." Shifu said "Today lets get straight into training."

"Yes master." Everyone said walking toward the training hall

After everyone left Shifu started to walk towards his room to check if Ichi was awake but when he opened his door he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no!" Shifu said shocked ("I can't believe it's only been a day and I already lost him, I have to find him no matter what.")

Shifu searched everywhere in the Jade Palace and found nothing until he heard a small laughter that came from the kitchen. When he entered the room he found Po and Ichi sitting at the table.

"Hey Shifu, I was just making Ichi some breakfast." Po explained

"Po, if you were going to take care of Ichi you should have told me first." Shifu said annoyed "You really had me worried."

Though he was annoyed Shifu was still happy to know that Ichi was ok.

"Well it's hard to explain." Po said "You see when we were walking toward the training hall I saw him walking around so I picked him up and brought him here so he could get something to eat. Isn't that right Ichi?"

Ichi just smiled and laughed a little showing that he agreed with what Po said.

"I'm just glad he's alright." Shifu sighed "Now then Po, get back to training I'll take care of him for now."

"Ok by the way when are you gonna tell the five about him?" Po asked

"Once their training is over I'll tell them about Ichi." Shifu answered "Till then go and train."

"Yes master." Po replied

"Now then I guess I'll… what!?" Shifu said shocked

Shifu realized that Ichi had disappeared again. As he started to search he found him on the top shelf in the kitchen eating monkey's almond cookies.

"Ichi, get down from there!" Shifu demanded

Ichi was surprised from hearing Shifu so much that he slipped and fell from the shelf. But Shifu was able to catch him just in time.

"I swear I might need a leash for you." Shifu sighed

"FuFu." Ichi said smiling

"FuFu, is that me?" Shifu asked

"FuFu!" Ichi said grabbing Shifu's mustache

"Ow, let go!" Shifu pleaded ("His first word and it's a nickname for me. I actually feel happy about it. And he has a strong grip as well.")

Ichi laughed a little he was actually excited from that fall.

"So much energy in someone your size, but you also have a large curiosity." Shifu explained "You have to be careful; I don't want you to get hurt."

Ichi almost looked confused with what Shifu said but instead he smiled and nodded.

"I can tell you don't understand what I'm saying but it's nice to know that you're trying." Shifu said smiling "How about I give you a tour of the palace."

Shifu picked Ichi up and brought him over to the hall of warriors. Ichi was astounded by all of the things there especially the sword of heroes. He glanced at the sword with so much enthusiasm but he started to cry when he got a cut on his face.

"FuFu!" He said crying

Shifu somehow knew this would happen so he brought a band aid and stuck it to his face.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Shifu said hugging him "I'll take good care of you."

As Shifu started to pick him up he brought him all around the Jade Palace until they went to the front door of the training hall.

"Stay here ok?" Shifu asked

Ichi nodded in agreement while Shifu went inside to greet his students.

"Alright students that's enough for today." Shifu explained "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it master?" Tigress asked

"We have a new member joining us and I want you all to help take good care of him." Shifu explained

As he went to the front door he came back holding Ichi in his hands which surprised everyone except Po since he already knew about him.

"Where did this dog come from?" Crane asked

"His name is Ichi; he lost his parents in a fire and is now an orphan." Shifu explained "A friend of his family brought him here for me to take care of."

"He was found in the rain yesterday and Shifu found him." Po said "I was the first to find out when I was going to ask him a question."

"I was going to explain it to all of you today, and I wanted to ask you all to help me take care of him." Shifu explained "I have to warn you though, he's very curious and energetic he'll probably get in trouble most of the time but he's actually nice once you get to know him."

The five gave a look at Ichi who looked at the training hall with amazement; he almost made his way to the fire pillars until Po picked him up.

"Careful little guy you won't be able to train until you're a little older." Po explained "Listen to your big bro Po ok?"

"PoPo!" Ichi said laughing

"So cute, and you said my name as your first word." Po said smiling

"Actually my name was his first word." Shifu replied

"So he gave you a nickname too?" Po asked

"FuFu." Ichi said smiling

Though trying not to the five couldn't help but laugh at what Ichi called them.

"He's actually cute when he calls your names like that." Viper explained "Like a young child calling out to his dad and older brother."

"But it's also funny to here it as well." Monkey said laughing

"Master if you're going to take care of him then we'll help you." Tigress said

"Thank you, all of you." Shifu said smiling

"Thank you." Ichi repeated

"Hey this little guy learns quick." Mantis said

"Well Ichi-kun what would you like to do now?" Po asked

Ichi just laughed in joy which caused Shifu to smile.

"Alright it's time for lunch" Shifu said

"Yes master." The five said in unison

"Time for lunch Ichi-kun." Po said picking up his little brother

They all went to the kitchen; Po sat Ichi down on a chair while he started cooking, and after a few minutes everyone else came and sat down.

"Order up everyone!" Po shouted

Po came over and placed a bowl of noodles in front of everyone.

"Po, you do know that Ichi can't eat this right?" Shifu asked

"I know which is why I'm giving him this." Po answered

Po showed that he was holding a bowl of applesauce.

"Open wide Ichi!" Po said smiling

As asked Ichi opened his mouth as Po fed him the applesauce. It was so delicious that he started to blush.

"It's good isn't it?" Po asked "Here have some more."

"Po, I think I should be the one to feed him." Shifu said

Po could see how nervous Shifu was when he asked to feed Ichi so he smiled and gave him the bowl.

"Don't worry Ichi's very easy to feed." Po explained "Besides he'll be even happier knowing that his dad is feeding him."

"FuFu!" Ichi said happily

"Open wide." Shifu said smiling

For the rest of the day Shifu was feeding Ichi his food. As he finished Shifu picked him up and brought him back to his room.

"Now can you call me by real name?" Shifu asked "Shi-fu."

"Shi-fu." Ichi repeated "Shifu"

"There you go." Shifu said happily

"FuFu!" Ichi said pointing at him

("Well, I guess that name isn't bad but I hope one day he can call me by my real name.") Shifu thought "You can call me that all you want."

"FuFu!" Ichi said happily

* * *

To be continued

I thought this was sweet I hope everyone likes it please read and review, chapter 3 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Stormy night

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 3: Stormy night

I kind of got this from Ouran high school host club episode 15. Look don't judge me because I watch the show it's actually pretty good.

* * *

A year has passed and Ichi is already a one year old. As the morning came Shifu woke up to his smile.

"Morning FuFu!" Ichi greeted

"Good morning Ichi." Shifu said smiling "Let's go greet the others."

"Kay!"

As they reached the dormitories the morning gong rang.

"Good morning master!" Everyone greeted

"Morning everyone!" Ichi said smiling

"Hey Ichi how was your sleep?" Po asked

"Just fine PoPo!" He said happily

"Now then let's start training." Shifu said

"Yes master!" Everyone shouted

Everyone started to walk over to the training hall; as they started to train Zeng the palace messenger came with an urgent message for Shifu.

"Master, I have a message for you from the emperor of the Imperial Palace." Zeng explained "He needs you to come immediately."

"Alright go and tell him that I'll be there I just need a few minutes to prepare for the journey." Shifu answered

"Yes master!" Zeng said flying away

As Shifu started to prepare everyone wished him a safe journey but before he could leave Ichi pulled him away.

"Don't go FuFu!" Ichi said crying

"I have to, don't worry I promise to come back Ichi." Shifu said petting his head

"But I don't want you to go!" Ichi shouted

"Don't worry Ichi he'll come back." Po said comforting him

"… Okay." Ichi said giving in

As Shifu started to leave Ichi started to sink into depression.

"Hey Ichi are you ok?" Po asked

"I'm fine I just want to be alone." Ichi said walking away

"Well ok but if you need anything let me know."

"Ok."

Ichi left and through the whole day he was no where to be found. Po started to get worried especially with the weather.

("I hope Ichi's alright, it's about to rain.") Po thought "I gotta find him quick."

Po started to look everywhere but Ichi was no where to be found, but when a thunderbolt struck he heard a scream outside the palace. Po could tell it came from the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, once he got there he saw Ichi paralyzed with fear.

("He's afraid of thunder that actually makes sense since he was crying when he first got here, poor guy.") Po thought "Hey Ichi let's go inside."

But Ichi was too afraid to get up and when a thunderbolt struck as loud as the last one he instantly cowered in fear. Po could see the tears in his eyes he never saw him so scared before, he then picked Ichi up and brought him to his room to dry him off.

"There does that feel better?" Po asked

A thunderbolt struck again almost as loud as a roaring beast, Ichi got so scared that he sat in the corner terrified to death.

"I miss FuFu!" He said crying

Po couldn't take seeing him like that any longer so he placed a blanket on him, and held him in his arms in hopes of making him feel better.

"Hey don't worry he's gonna come back he promised remember?" Po asked

"But I need him!" Ichi shouted "He was the only one who made me feel safe."

"Don't forget that I'm here too." Po explained "I promised to protect you, and to take care of you."

"Because he asked you too." Ichi replied

"No because I wanted too." Po corrected "Just like master Shifu I care about you, you're like the little brother I never had, that's why I'm going to take good care of you because that's what big brothers do."

Ichi started to cry again but this time he was crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry PoPo." Ichi said

"For what?" Po asked

"For making you worry about me, I didn't mean too." Ichi explained

"Hey it's alright I'm just glad you're ok." Po said smiling "Get some sleep ok?"

As Ichi started to drift asleep in his brothers arms he opened his eyes to say something.

"I love you PoPo." He said tearfully

"I love you too Ichi." Po said in tears

Little did they know, Shifu was right outside their room watching them? When he saw their touching moment he started to walk away smiling.

("Po really makes a good older brother for Ichi, I'm glad he was there to take care of him.") Shifu thought

* * *

To be continued

I hope you all liked it I was trying to make it as sweet as possible; Po really is a good big brother, chapter 4 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4: The truth revealed

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 4: The truth revealed

* * *

As a new day passed Ichi woke up to an empty room.

("I must have slept longer than I thought.") Ichi thought

As he started to walk around the palace Ichi found Shifu meditating in the hall of heroes.

("He's back! I shouldn't bother him.") Ichi thought

"Where do you think your going?"

Shifu realized that Ichi was watching him and caught him red handed.

"Um good morning Shifu." Ichi greeted "Sorry for waking up so late."

"So you're calling me by name today?" Shifu asked "I asked Po to let you sleep so you could relax after yesterday's situation."

"So that was you behind the door." Ichi replied

"You knew someone was there, how?" Shifu asked

"I have your ears remember?" Ichi said laughing

"What?" Shifu asked

"Remember, work hard panda, and someday you'll have ears like mine." Ichi explained

Shifu could tell that Ichi was imitating Po when he first came to the palace.

"So Po told you about that huh?" Shifu asked

"Yep it's weird, I never learned kung fu but I already have the same ears as you." Ichi explained

"It's just a joke, working hard doesn't mean you'll have my ears." Shifu replied

Ichi looked confused which only made Shifu annoyed

"Well I'll get going." Ichi said walking away

"Wait, come meditate with me." Shifu said

"Are you sure?" Ichi asked

"You seem down a good meditation could help." Shifu explained

"Well if you say so."

Ichi then sat down next to Shifu and began to meditate; he started to think about a whole bunch of things until he felt a sudden migraine.

"Ichi what's wrong?" Shifu asked

A ring of fire surrounded Ichi and then engulfed him in its flames. It shot out into the sky everyone in the valley of peace could see it, when the flames finally stopped Ichi fell to the ground unconscious.

"It's my fault…I killed them." Ichi muttered

("That power, could that have been…?") Shifu thought

When Ichi woke up he found himself in Shifu's room with Po and the five watching with scared and worried looks.

"Master, what happened?" Tigress asked

"Yeah we saw that fire from outside the training hall." Viper explained "What happened?"

"Ichi's the one who caused the fire." Shifu answered

"What, but Ichi would never do that." Po argued

"I know that panda but it seems he can't control it." Shifu explained "After seeing that I figured out that the fire that killed Ichi's parents were caused…"

"By me." Ichi continued

"But that can't be." Crane argued

"It is… I killed my own parents." Ichi explained "They day after I was born I lost control and burned them to death. It's all my fault that their dead, why did I get this power?"

Ichi couldn't stand it anymore to know that he was the reason that his parents were dead caused him to fill up with rage. But then all of it went away when Po gave him a hug.

"Ichi, this isn't your fault." Po said comforting him

"But because of me their gone." Ichi said in tears "I should have never been born. I'm just a monster."

"You're not a monster." Shifu said calmly "You're just a little boy who needs to control his power."

"Control?" Ichi asked

"Yes, if you really want to make it up to your parents then learn to control your power." Shifu explained "If you're willing to try then I'll help you."

"Shifu I…"

"Call me FuFu." Shifu said smiling

Ichi hugged Shifu while crying tears of joy; he knew that with his help he would be able to control his power.

"I'm gonna help too." Po said happily "I am your big brother after all."

"Thanks PoPo." Ichi said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Ichi's training to control his power is coming next time, chapter 5 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5: The flame of life

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 5: The flame of life

So everyone knows Ichi is still a one year old.

* * *

Morning came to the valley of peace and while the five were out patrolling for any bandits Po, and Shifu started to train Ichi on how to control his power.

"Are you ready?" Shifu asked

"Um… I guess." Ichi said nervously

"Hey don't worry you can do this." Po said cheering him up

"I don't know."

"If we don't try we'll never know." Shifu explained "Now I want you to summon as big a flame as you possibly can."

"What, but I might…"

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen?" Shifu said calming him down "Now just try."

"Ok… I'll try."

Ichi placed his hand in front of him and closed his eyes to concentrate, he tried to visualize the fire appearing in his hand, just then he felt something warm and when he opened his eyes he saw a flame appear in his hand.

"I-I did it!' Ichi said happily

"Way to go Ichi!" Po said cheering him on

"Um… what do I do now?" Ichi asked "I don't want to destroy anything like last time."

"Ichi, you have to learn that fire isn't just destruction but it's also life itself." Shifu explained "It may turn things to ash but it also fertilizes the earth to make new things like plants. You have to choose whether you're a flame of destruction or a flame of life."

Ichi thought about it while looking at the flame he produced

"I choose… to be a flame of life." Ichi answers

"I'm very proud of you Ichi." Shifu said smiling

"Thanks FuFu." Ichi said blushing

"So what can you do with that flame?" Po asked

"I don't know?" Ichi answered

As they started to think Shifu was the first to say something.

"Launch an attack." He said

"What?" The two brothers asked

"Use the flame in an attack." Shifu commanded

"But I…"

"You can do it." Shifu said

"…ok." Ichi said giving in

Ichi started to walk outside the palace; after he went outside he concentrated on the flame and then launched a fire blast straight into the air from the palm of his hand which caused him to fall on his behind.

"Ichi that was awesome!" Po said hugging his brother

"Po you're crushing him." Shifu said

"Whoops sorry." Po said embarrassed

"It's… alright… PoPo." Ichi said catching his breath

"Like I said before that was awesome the way you used the flame." Po explained "It was like a cannon firing."

"But you still need to learn more control." Shifu explained "To be knocked down from launching you're own attack is just embarrassing, you need more training."

"I know." Ichi replied

"But still I'm proud of you." Shifu said petting his head

"Thanks FuFu." Ichi said smiling "So when can I learn kung fu?"

"You're still too young Ichi." Po answered "You have to wait a couple of years."

"No fair!" Ichi argued

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for it being so short it's all I got please read and review, chapter 6 coming soon


	7. Chapter 6: First kiss

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 6: First kiss

I do not own kung fu panda or its characters just Ichi and Kaguya.

* * *

("Nothing to do.") Ichi thought

Through he's now two years old Ichi is more mature than any kid his age. Through the year he trained Ichi to control his power; Shifu realized that he was depressed.

"Hey Shifu, what do you think is wrong with him?" Po asked

"I think he's lonely." Shifu answered "Since he has no friends his age he feels like he has no one to have fun with."

"I can hear you." Ichi replied

"So is that true Ichi?" Po asked

"Maybe, but most of all I just feel bored." Ichi answered "Since I can't learn kung fu till I'm older what am I supposed to do?"

"What would you like to do?" Shifu asked

"I would like to read something." Ichi answered "Something interesting."

"Then let's go."

"What do you mean?" The two brothers asked

"We're going down to the valley to buy some books." Shifu explained

"Thanks FuFu!" Ichi said hugging him

The three walked down to the valley of peace and went to the bookstore.

"Pick whatever book you want Ichi." Shifu said smiling

Ichi looked at the shelves of books in amazement; as he read through them all none seem to interest him until he found the shelf filled with manga.

"Hey can I have a few of these?" Ichi asked

"Only three Ichi." Shifu answered

Ichi smiled and started to grab three different books, but when he grabbed the last one a girl tried to grab it.

"Hey I saw it first!" Ichi shouted

"No way I did!" Shouted the girl

"Give… it… here!" The both said in unison

They both started to pull at the book with full force; while pulling Ichi realized that the girl was a dog his age with black and red fur, a pink shirt, black pants, and blue eyes. He then let go of the book.

"Hey what are you…?"

"I'm being a gentleman." Ichi said smiling "You can have the book I don't mind."

"Wow I did not see that coming." Po said shocked

The girl was confused at first but she then smiled and gave back the book.

"You take it besides this is a good manga to read when you're first becoming an otaku." She said smiling

"What's an otaku?" Ichi asked

"You know someone who likes Japanese stuff like manga." She explained "By the way my name is Kaguya Nanbu what's yours?"

"Huh, oh I'm Ichi Kagi nice to meet you." Ichi introduced "Over there is my dad and older brother PoPo and FuFu."

"Actually are names are Po and Shifu." Po corrected "Ichi just likes to call us by our nicknames."

"So let's see what you got." Kaguya said looking at Ichi's books "Ikki tousen, soul eater, and death note very awesome choices. You said your names Kagi right?"

"Yeah why?" Ichi asked

Kaguya stared at Ichi almost like she was inspecting him. She saw that he was wearing a black and blue shirt, with white pants, and a yellow wristband on his right arm. After she finished looking she smiled.

"Well with that outfit you do look hot." She said smiling

("Did she just say that?") Po and Shifu thought

"What those that mean?" Ichi asked

"Never mind see ya!" Kaguya said leaving

"What does it mean?" Ichi asked

"I'll tell you when you're older." Shifu said blushing

"Ok… can I give the money to the clerk?" Ichi asked

"Sure."

Ichi started to buy the books while Po whispered something to Shifu.

"Hey do you think that girl liked Ichi?" Po asked

"It was hard to tell." Shifu answered "But we might see her again."

"Agh!" A voice screamed

The scream was heard all over the valley; when the three went outside to see what happened they saw Kaguya being attacked by a group bandits from the hoof boar clan.

"Get away from me you horned freaks!" Kaguya shouted

"Shut up and give us your money!" Demanded the boar leader

Just then a bandit got hit with a flower pot and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" Ichi shouted

"Ichi-kun!" She said happily

"Get that kid!" Shouted the leader

"Bring it!"

"Ichi stay here." Shifu ordered

"We'll take care of this." Po said charging in

Ichi watched as Po and Shifu took down the bandits in a matter of seconds. The boar leader was so angry that he didn't realize that Kaguya bit his hand until it was too late. He got furious and grabbed her by the head.

"You little brat!" He said angrily

The leader was about to use his sword to cut Kaguya's whole head off; Ichi felt like he couldn't do anything to help, he got so mad that his eyes started to glow blue.

"Stop, put her down!" Ichi shouted

The boars eyes started to glow the same color as Ichi and as ordered he dropped Kaguya to the ground. Shifu then kicked him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ichi asked

"That… was so cool!" Kaguya shouted "You did the same thing like Lelouch in the Code Geass manga."

"Code Geass?" Ichi asked

"You have the power to control people and make them do anything you want!" She explained

"Is that true Ichi?" Po asked

"I guess I do." Ichi answered

"The way you controlled him and the way you threw that pot at the boar, you're like a real life bishonen!" She said happily

Po and Shifu looked shocked while Ichi looked confused.

"That means beautiful youth for guy's right?" Ichi asked

"Totally!" Kaguya answered

"Then I have to say that you're like a real life bishojo!" He said smiling

Po and Shifu couldn't believe he said that which made Ichi even more confused especially when he saw Kaguya blush.

"You really think that?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah you are cute." Ichi said smiling "Maybe we can see each other again."

Then out of nowhere Kaguya kissed Ichi on the lips and left.

"I'll see you later Ichi-kun!" Kaguya shouted

Ichi was surprised at what happened he started to blush and smiled.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend." Po teased

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"Don't play dumb I saw you, you sly dog!"

"I still don't get what you mean."

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen till a few more years." Shifu thought aloud "At least I don't have to give the talk till a couple of more years."

"You mean sex right?" Ichi asked

After hearing that Po and Shifu jaws dropped at the same time.

"What, when I read all the books that didn't intrigue me I also read some books that talked about reproduction and other stuff." Ichi explained "They even had pictures."

"I should have a talk to that store clerk." Shifu said annoyed

"I still can't believe you read all the books there." Po said amazed

"All except the manga I want to read them at home." Ichi corrected "So I forget but a harem has something to do with girl's right?"

"You really shouldn't be asking us at this age." Po said

("Though he won't destroy the village I can tell he's going to be even more trouble than Tai Lung.") Shifu thought "Well let's go home and start training."

"What do you mean?" The two brothers asked

"It's time Ichi learned kung fu." Shifu answered "Throwing a flower pot isn't going to work all the time."

"Wahoo!" Ichi shouted

* * *

To be continued

And that's how Ichi became an otaku and how he learned about sex or at least a different version on how it happened. The hoof boar clan came from the kung fu panda video game it's really good, chapter 7 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Keep trying

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 7: Keep trying

* * *

Ichi was excited to start learning kung fu. But after three days practicing with the stuffed dummy it seemed like he wasn't making any progress at all.

"Again." Shifu ordered

"I've been doing the same thing and the only thing that comes from it is me falling on my butt." Ichi explained "It's hopeless."

"Only if you give up." Shifu replied "You can do this Ichi; you just have to keep trying."

"Right, I guess I'm just annoyed by it." Ichi said "It's been three days and I can't even beat this guy."

"It takes time son." Shifu said patting his head "That's enough for today time for bed."

"Ok FuFu."

After everyone was sound asleep Ichi snuck out of Shifu's room and started to sneak outside of the palace. But he was unaware that Po was following him.

("Where are you going?") Po thought to himself

As Po reached the training hall he saw Ichi showing off some amazing skills. He unleashed a barrage of fast punches and kicks, he was able to jump amazing heights and show off some acrobatic skills too. Po was awestruck at what his little brother was doing he even saw Ichi doing his attacks with his fire power in the air.

"That was awesome!" Po muttered

"Who's there!?" Ichi said with his eyes glowing "I command you to show your self!"

Po was under Ichi's control and did exactly what he was told.

"PoPo what are you doing here?" Ichi asked

"I should ask you the same thing." Po said

"Um well I…"

"Why are you hiding those insane moves from everyone?" Po asked

"I don't know." Ichi answered "Maybe I don't want to show them because everyone might think I'm different."

"Ichi you are different, but that's what makes so special." Po said smiling "Where did you get those moves anyway?"

"The Ikki tousen manga." Ichi answered "It has a whole bunch of epic fight scenes along with some other interesting things."

"Ichi, why are you blushing?" Po asked

"No reason at all!" Ichi said laughing ("Maybe I should tell him about the panty shots and the slight nudity another time.")

"Well still you should show those awesome moves, Shifu would be really impressed if you did." Po explained

"Maybe I will tomorrow." Ichi said yawning "Right now I'm going back to bed."

The two brothers went back to there rooms and went to sleep; the next day Ichi thought about what Po talked to him about and came to a decision.

"Are you ready Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Well I wanted to ask you something master." Ichi said nervously "I wanted to ask you if you could spar with me, I think it's time I showed my true colors."

Everyone was shocked from hearing that especially Po.

("When I said to show everyone I didn't mean like this, Shifu's totally gonna kick his butt!") Po thought

"I don't see why not." Shifu said smiling "But I might just kick your butt."

"You'd be surprised." Ichi said smiling

Everyone went outside to the training grounds and watched as Shifu and Ichi got into their fighting stances.

"What stance is that?" Shifu asked

"My own improvised fighting style." Ichi answered "The stance is something I came up with."

"Maybe Po is your brother after all." Shifu said laughing

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Ichi shouted

Ichi charged at full speed; everyone was amazed at how fast he was next thing they saw was Shifu getting pushed back by a punch.

"How did he do that?" Tigress asked

"It's like he wasn't even there." Mantis said shocked

("That special training of his really paid off.") Po thought "Go Ichi!"

Ichi charged again with punches and kicks. Shifu dodged them and came back with his own attacks. Both of their attacks were dead on, they dodged each one while some made direct hits.

"I can't believe a two year old is matching Shifu move by move." Monkey said amazed

"You're telling me." Crane said in agreement

"Ichi could be a prodigy." Viper said

They continued watching as the two warriors stopped to catch their breath.

"Where did you learn those moves from?" Shifu asked

"The Ikki tousen manga, I studied the techniques and formed my own moves with them." Ichi explained "I've been secretly training every night just to get them right."

"That's very impressive." Shifu said smiling

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ichi said with a determined look "Let's take this fight to the sky!"

Ichi then jumped high up into the sky with Shifu close to him; they started to fight once again and what Shifu didn't expect was that Ichi used his fire powers in his attacks. He then grabbed Shifu and almost slammed him into the ground but for some reason he let go right before the landing.

"Why'd he stop?" Po asked

Everyone was confused at what happened. As Shifu and Ichi got out of their fighting stances they both bowed to each other smiling.

"I'm very proud of you Ichi." Shifu said smiling

"Thanks FuFu." Ichi said blushing "You were tough to beat."

"Next time we'll fight for real, and then we'll see who's stronger." Shifu said with a determined look

"You're on!" Ichi shouted "I'll take you down with my burning spirit!"

Shifu was happy to see Ichi so fired up.

"That's my boy." He said patting his head

"That's also my little brother!" Po said hugging his brother

"PoPo you're crushing me!" Ichi said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Ikki tousen: Best Anime Ever, chapter 8 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Garden of undying affection

The Flame of Dreams

Chapter 8: Garden of undying affection

* * *

Life for Ichi has been pretty good. He's three years old and has already begun training in both kung fu and his powers. But for a while Po and Shifu have been worried about him. He seemed to be hiding something.

"Hey Ichi what's wrong?" Po asked

"Nothing." He answered smiling

"Yes there is, your hiding something aren't you?" Shifu asked

"No I'm not now leave me alone!" Ichi shouted

Ichi ran from the both of them which only worried them more.

"I wonder if he has a problem with us." Po said nervously

"I don't know." Shifu answered "I wish he would tell us what's wrong."

After training the next day Ichi went somewhere while Po and Shifu secretly followed him.

"I really don't think this is a good idea panda." Shifu said annoyed

"Well if he's not gonna tell us we have no other option." Po explained "Besides I'm really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yes but I wouldn't invade his privacy." Shifu answered "Let's go he's getting away."

As they started to follow him they followed Ichi to a cave filled with fire. As he went towards it he brought the fire into his hands and made it evaporate. Once it disappeared he started to enter the cave.

"Let's get going!" Po commanded

Po and Shifu entered the cave; there was nothing but darkness, nothing could be seen until a flame lit above the cave. They were awestricken as they saw a large field of white flowers and in the middle was Ichi laying in the field.

"Ichi!" Po shouted

"Huh, what are you guys doing here!?" Ichi said nervously

"Following you." Shifu answered "We were worried about you."

"I told you nothing was wrong." Ichi said annoyed "Besides I do have a right to keep things a secret."

"You shouldn't keep secrets from us." Shifu explained "Now where are we?"

"It's a garden, I made it last year." Ichi explained "When you said that the ashes from fire fertilize the earth to create new life I thought I would try it."

"This is beautiful Ichi!" Po said smiling "What are these anyway?"

"Their called honeysuckles, their very special." Ichi explained

"Your right I can tell that have a strong feeling to them." Shifu said

"They symbolize something too." Ichi said

"What's that?" Po asked

"Undying affection." Ichi answered "Here."

Ichi gave the both of them a flower; they were surprised after they heard what the flower symbolized but they were even more surprised when he gave them one.

"This is what you think of us?" Shifu asked

"Well yeah you guys took care of me, and helped me when I needed it." Ichi explained "The two of you and five have been family to me and because of that I wanted to say thank you."

"You are the best brother ever!" Po said crying

"PoPo don't cry." Ichi said laughing "I need to pick a few more flowers for the five, and Kaguya."

"Why Kaguya?" Shifu asked

"Because I care about her." Ichi answered

"So you do love her!" Po teased

"Yeah and I love you guys too what's your point?" Ichi asked

("He doesn't know that Kaguya loves him? Either that or he's just not old enough to understand.") Shifu thought "We'll help you."

"Thanks guys!"

* * *

To be continued

Sweet moments are nice to make, chapter 9 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Young puppy love

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 9: young puppy love

* * *

I'd like to thank animation universe 2005 for letting me use Musaki in my fics again please tell me if this is good or not. BTW I'm back baby, my computers fixed and I'm back in fan fic business!

It was a great saturday morning in the valley of peace; the furious five along with Po and Ichi practiced their kung fu in the training hall, Shifu was impressed at his students progress especially Ichi since he just started and already progressed to an expert level of kung fu at the age of three. As he watched Shifu called them to a hault.

"Alright that's enough training for today." Shifu said "Ichi, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um... what would that be FuFu?" Ichi asked

"Remember when you said you would give one of your flowers to Kaguya?" Shifu asked "I'm letting you go down to the village with Po so you can give it to her."

"Really, thanks!" Ichi said smiling

"Just be careful."

"I will, come on PoPo!"

"I'm right behind you!" Po said catching up

After walking down the palace stairs Po followed his little brother to try and find his friend; they tried the bookstore where they first met her but she was nowhere to be found, and as they went around the valley they still couldn't find her so they took a break at the playground near them.

"I wonder where she is?" Ichi said

"You sure are determined aren't ya?" Po asked

"Yeah I want to give Kaguya this flower so she'll know how I feel." Ichi explained

Ichi took out the honeysuckle he was going to give to Kaguya and remembered when they first met, she was Ichi's first friend and he wanted to give her something special.

"I... want Kaguya to know how I feel towards her." Ichi said smiling

"Sounds like puppy love to me." Po teased

"Puppy love... I don't get it?" Ichi said confused

Just then a bunch of bubbles flew in front of Ichi which he stared at with astoundment, as he looked to see who was making them he saw Kaguya sitting on a rock.

"Hey Kaguya-chan!" Ichi shouted

"Huh, Ichi-kun!" She said smiling

"I'm glad I get to see you again you remember PoPo right?"

"Like I could forget the dragon warrior, hey I want you to meet someone."

Kaguya went back to the rock she was sitting on and came back with a young panda.

"Ichi, I want you to meet my new friend Musaki!" Kaguya said smiling

"Um, h-hi." Musaki said smiling

"Wow you look just like PoPo."

Ichi was right as the two pandas stared at each other they realized that they did look the same only Musaki was smaller and had blue eyes.

"Hey your right he does look like me." Po said smiling "Well please to meet you lil'Saki I'm Po."

"H-Hi."

"Musaki's shy around new people but once you get to know him he's really cool." Kaguya explained

"Um... do you wanna play with us?" Musaki asked

"Sure!"

Po watched as his Ichi started to play with Kaguya and Musaki, he was happy to see that his little brother had made a new friend and they were getting along very well especially when the both showed each other their skills in kung fu and yoga.

"Wow, Ichi when did you learn that!?" Kaguya asked

"You should see the training I do Kaguya-chan I'm full fledged kung fu warrior now!" Ichi exclamed "So Musaki can you show me more yoga moves?"

"Sure!" Musaki said smiling

"Ichi, it's time to go!" Po called out

"Aw well maybe next time?" Ichi asked

"Sure if you show me more of you kung fu."

"It's a promise!"

The two pinky swore and were already the best of friends, right when they were about to leave Ichi remembered something important.

"Kaguya-chan I almost forgot to give you something!" He shouted

"What's that?" Kaguya asked

"This."

Ichi pulled out the honeysuckle from his pocket and gave it to Kaguya; she was surprised to see what the flower was and it's meaning, she gave a kiss to Ichi and smiled

"Thanks and I feel the same way." Kaguya said blushing "Well see you later Ichi-kun!"

The four went on their seperate ways and as they reached the jade palace Ichi went straight to Shifu's room and fell asleep smiling.

"What happened panda?" Shifu asked

"Young puppy love." Po said smiling

* * *

To be continued

First love and a new friend I hope this is good and I hope my idea for Musaki was good for you AU 05, Chapter 10 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Your my hero part 1

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 10: Your my hero part 1

* * *

Ichi is now four years old, and because of Po and Shifu he's been living a life that's worth living. One day after training Ichi tried calling out to Po.

"PoPo, can I talk to you?" Ichi asked

"Sure Ichi what do you want to talk about?"

"Could we talk somewhere else?"

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Well... where do you want to go?" Ichi asked

Po was confused at what Ichi wanted but thinking about it he thought of the perfect place to go.

"Hey you never went to dads noodle shop yet huh?" Po asked

"You're dad owns a noodle shop?"

"Yeah how about we go there?"

"Ok, sure!" Ichi said smiling

Ichi then followed his older brother down from the palace and straight to a local noodle shop.

"This is your dad's shop?" Ichi asked

"Yeah I'll introduce you to him wait here ok?" Po said

Po started walking into the shop which in Ichi opinion was a bit hard for him since he was alot bigger than the shop itself, when he came back Ichi couldn't believe who he came back with.

"Ichi, I'd like you to meet my dad Mr. Ping." Po introduced

("H-He's a goose... his dad's a goose!?") Ichi thought "Well please to meet you sir."

"You must be Ichi, Po has told me alot about you." Ping said smiling "How about I give the both you a bowl of my secret ingredient soup on the house."

"Really, is that ok?" Ichi asked

"Of course anything for Po's little brother."

"Thank you!"

After a few minutes Mr. Ping prepared a bowl of noodle soup for the two brothers; as Ichi started to eat he became overwhelmed by how good it was.

"The taste, the aroma, the texture, their all amazing, I think I'm in love with your dad's noodles PoPo!" Ichi said smiling

"Yeah his secret ingredient soup is the best in the valley." Po explained

"Could you teach me how to cook it?"

"I can show how to cook noodle soup but the secret ingredient is something I can't teach you."

"Aw why not?" Ichi asked

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Po said laughing

But after that question Ichi's face started to look more serious.

"Well I wanted to tell you something important before I told Shifu." Ichi explained

"What's that?"

"Your my hero."

Po was automatically shocked from what Ichi had said.

"What was that?" Po asked

"I said your my hero, you, Shifu, and the five have been the best things that's ever happened to me. But when it comes to it you and Shifu have been the most special, you guys have taken care of me ever since I was a baby, and when you found out about my powers you still treated me the same." Ichi explained "When I gave you the honeysuckles I really felt that way, I love you guys from the bottom of my heart."

When Ichi turned around to see his brothers reaction he saw Po crying in front of him.

"No one has ever called me their hero before, I mean when people see me they think of me as the dragon warrior but they never called me their hero before." Po said crying "You're the first one to ever call me that."

"I'll always call you that PoPo, you'll always be my hero and I'll always love you." Ichi smiling

"I love you too little bro."

The two brothers embraced each other in a hug filled with nothing but love; the two kept hugging while crying tears of joy and as Mr. Ping watched them inside the shop.

"Those two make the best of brothers." He thought alould "I'm proud of you Po."

But right when Po and Ichi stopped hugging a band of thieves from the hoof boar clan appeared ready to cause havok.

"Well if it isn't the dragon warrior." The boar leader said "I guess now I can get revenge for last time with that girl."

"So you want another beating?" Po taunted

"Are you gonna let this brat fight for you?"

"Ichi can take you guys down in an instant!"

"What?"

"Actually I'll let him fight in my place to prove it."

"Do you think I can?" Ichi asked

"Don't forget you're the little brother of the dragon warrior." Po said smiling "You can do it, I believe in you."

"Thank's PoPo." Ichi said smiling

"You really gonna let a kid fight us?" The leader said laughing

The group of bandits started to laugh hysterically from the situation, they payed no attention to Ichi at all he actually smiled at that.

"You should pay attention to your opponent." Ichi said in a serious tone

Ichi had disappeared into thin air and appeared right in front of the bandits and tripped him and grabbed his legs throwing him to a wall, he automatically fell unconcious.

"How did he, get that brat now!" The leader shouted

Every bandit started to charge at Ichi which was grave mistake; Ichi dodged every attack while giving out his own, he gave out attacks that were unbelieveable, he gave out one punch to a guy, did a hand stand on top of him, and kicked the other bandits around him while slamming the boar he was balancing on to the ground.

"Oh yeah show them who's boss Ichi!" Po cheered

Ichi kept attacking with amazing skills, in the end the only one left was the boar leader.

"It's your turn!" Ichi said ready to attack

"You little brat I'll kill you myself!" The leader shouted

The boar leader brought out a large sword from behind him and started to attack, Ichi began to dodge each one of his attacks with beautiful grace but as he dodged he falled to realize one of the unconcious boars behind him and tripped.

"Now your mine!" The boar said about to strike

"Not quite!"

Ichi then disappeared in a stream of flames; both Po and the boar were shocked at what happened then Ichi charged from behind and attacked with fists of fire.

"Ars Nova!"

Ichi attacked with a barrage of burning punches, each punch was stronger than the last one and with even more fire power, he then jumped into the air and attacked with a burning kick, then boar leader fell to the ground burned and unconcious.

"Never underestimate your opponent!" Ichi said smiling

"That was totally awesome Ichi!" Po said "What was that move you just did?"

"I just made it up actually." Ichi said with a goofy smile

The two brothers started laughing at the fact that Ichi just made up the attack, in the end Po gave him a big hug while shedding tears of joy.

"I'm so happy that your ok." He said smiling

"PoPo your crushing me!" Ichi said smiling "Hey something tells me you're going to tell Shifu what happened aren't you?"

"Of course he's gonna totally freak!"

"Well don't tell him about my ars nova attack ok, I actully want to surprise him with it."

"Ok, but I know for sure that he's gonna freak!"

The two brothers gave their thanks to Mr. Ping and went back to the jade palace, and as Po explained what happened to Shifu he gave Ichi a hug filled with love.

"I'm so proud of you Ichi." He said smiling

"FuFu... thanks." Ichi said

"This is such a beautiful moment." Po said misty eyed

"And as for you panda."

Shifu then took out his flute and whacked Po on the head with a furious look on his face.

"What kind of person let's his little brother fight a band of thieves!" Shifu said angrily

"Well I knew that he could do it so I thought it was ok." Po said nervously

"That still doesn't mean you leave him to fight alone!"

"Please don't be mad FuFu, I actually wanted to fight besides PoPo just encouraged me that's all he did." Ichi explained

Shifu stared at the two brothers and smiled.

"You two really are brothers." He said smiling "Maybe it's time the both of you became roommates."

"What?"

"You can't sleep in my room all the time Ichi, besides now that your more connected with Po perhaps it's time you two slept together, you are four years old after all."

"Well is it ok PoPo?" Ichi asked

"You think I'd lose the chance to have my little brother as my roommate?!" Po said smiling "Of course you can bunk with me!"

"Thanks PoPo!"

"Then it's settled from now on you two wil be roommates." Shifu said "Now off to bed."

"Yes master!" The brothers said

Po and Ichi left to their room and went straight to bed, as Shifu went to his room to sleep he heard someone knock his door.

"Who's there?" Shifu asked

"FuFu, can I come in?" Ichi asked

"Of course." Shifu said "Now what is it you want Ichi?"

"Um... is it ok if I sleep with you for this one night?"

"Of course Ichi, but just this once."

Ichi started to sleep while his master meditated; after a while he asked a question.

"Um FuFu, is it ok if we maybe do something on Sunday?" Ichi asked "Since there's no training I thought..."

"Ok, for tomorrow we can have a picnic" Shifu said smiling "Now back to sleep Ichi."

"Goodnight FuFu."

"Goodnight... son."

* * *

To be continued

Doesn't this want to make you shed a tear, Ichi really looks up to Po and Shifu not to mention that he's totally awesome with his attacks, the hoof boar clan came from the kung fu panda video game, chapter 11 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Your my hero part 2

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 11: Your my hero part 2

The next part to Ichi's confession this time he tells it to Shifu, Musaki is gonna be in this chapter as well I hope I do his character well. I do not own kung fu panda or it's characters only Ichi and Musaki belongs to animation universe 2005.

* * *

Sunday morning finally came and as Ichi woke up from his sleep he found a room that was completely empty. As he walked around the palace he found no one, he was sad to realize that he was all alone.

"I guess we couldn't do the picnic today." Ichi said teary eyed

"Ichi, your awake." A voice said

Ichi turned around to see the palace doors opened and Shifu appearing in front of him, but as the door opened even further he saw a young panda behind his master looking nervous.

"FuFu, and Musaki?" Ichi said confused

"I see you woke up already, I'm sorry if I made you sad" Shifu said petting his head

"What's Musaki doing here?"

"Um... well I..." Musaki stuttered

"I met Musaki Meng at the grocery store while buying supplies for our picnic today." Shifu explained

"You remembered!"

"Is it ok if I come too?" Musaki asked

"Can he FuFu?"

"I don't see why not" He said smiling

"Wahoo!" Ichi shouted

Shifu was happy to see Ichi smiling though he never showed it he was proud to see him make a new friend.

"So where do we go for the picnic?" Musaki asked

Ichi was confused on where to and after he finished thinking he turned to them with a embarrased look on his face.

"Would you guys maybe have an idea?" Ichi said with a goofy smile

"I think I have one." Shifu said holding his laughter

The three then walked up to the Wudang mountains and reached the pool of sacred tears; the place where master Oogway created kung fu.

"This is the pool of sacred tears." Shifu introduced "In this place lies harmony and focus, this is the birth place of kung fu itself."

"Awesome!" The two boys shouted

Ichi and musaki shouted so loud that Shifu had to cover his ears, they couldn't believe where they were.

"Well then how about we eat?" Shifu said smiling

The three then sat down and grabbed their own bowl of dumplings; throughout the whole time Shifu watched as Ichi and Musaki talked to each other about certain things.

"Hey Ichi... well Kaguya told me about this before so I wanted to know, is it true that you have powers?" Musaki asked

Ichi looked at Shifu for help and saw him nodding his head saying that he could tell him, he then placed his hand in front of him and summoned a flame in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa!?"

"You see Musaki, I can summon and control fire." Ichi explained "It took me a while to control it but I had FuFu's help along with PoPo's too."

"So is it true that you can control people too?" Musaki asked

"Yeah but I don't like using it, to me it's actually inhumane." Ichi said

"Then why do you always use it on Po and the five?" Shifu asked

"That's simple, I use it on them for fun and they don't remember what happens so it's not a big deal." Ichi said smiling "That and Monkeys cookies are delicious, though I think I should make him think differently when I control him everytime he finds cookies missing he thinks Po did it."

"Hey Ichi I heard that yesterday you took on the hoof boar clan is it true?" Musaki asked

"Oh yeah it's true." Ichi answered "I actually used one of my special attacks to beat the leader."

"C-Can you show me the move?" Musaki asked

"Well I want to show FuFu but only when the time is right, but I can show you some other moves I"ve been making up." Ichi answered

"Well if you're going to show them to Musaki at least do it in a fight." Shifu said

"Wait you two are going to fight each other!?" Musaki asked "But I thought you guys were father and son?"

"It's alright Musaki it's just a little sparring match." Ichi said calming him down

"Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

Ichi charged and attacked Shifu barrage of punches and kicks only to have them blocked and evaded each time, Shifu attacked at the same time but Ichi did the same thing and counterattacked dealing a strong blow and pushing Shifu away, he then placed his hands on the ground and launched himself into the air with a flurry of crimson flames circling him and surging to his arms.

"Crimson bullets!" Ichi shouted

A barrage of fire blasts came from Ichi's hand and attacked Shifu, both Shifu and Musaki were amazed at the attack launched but Shifu came back to his senses and automatically dodged them, some of the flames cinged his robe but no real damage.

"That was so cool!" Musaki exclaimed

"Shall we continue?" Shifu asked

"Bring it on!"

The two charged at each other with unimaginable strength, each gave a strong blow and made direct hits, after a while they were both exhausted and were about to get ready to unleash their strongest attack.

"Are you ready?" Shifu asked "I'm putting all my chi into this attack."

"Is that so, then I guess I won't have to hold back." Ichi said

Ichi brought a flame into his fist; it engulfed his whole arm and the two warriors then charged with killing intent.

"Devils Hellfire!" Ichi exlaimed

Their two fist clashed and a burst of flames engulfed them both, Musaki looked shocked and amazed at how beautiful the flames were and in the end the flames evaporated showing both Ichi and Shifu falling to the ground. But they were still concious and smiling.

"You really have gotten stronger." Shifu said smiling

"That's because I had you to push me to the limits." Ichi said "You even gave me the courage to surpass my limits and get stronger."

Shifu was smiling at what Ichi said but in the inside he felt a strong guilt embody him.

("He keeps getting stronger, and everytime I see him the only person I think of is...")

"Shifu, your my hero."

"What?" Shifu asked

"You're my hero Shifu, throughout my life you've been there taking care of me, nurturing me, and protecting me the whole time, all that training I went through I did it all just to make you proud of me." Ichi said "I never told you this before but when I think of my real parents, when I think of my real father the person who always comes to mind is you, you actually care about me... I mean the real me and that's something I thought would never happen but it did and I'm happy about it."

Shifu just stood there listening while tears started to fall to his robe.

"I"m glad that out of all the people to have found me it was you." Ichi said teary eyed "I... I love you FuFu."

In the inside Shifu had a whole bunch of emotions that he wanted to let out, but in the end he just Ichi a hug.

"I love you... son." Shifu said crying

Musaki watched at the moment between Shifu and Ichi and becamed teary eyed, the two then let go of each other and smiled.

"Let's go home, everyone is waiting for us." Shifu said

"Right." Ichi said smiling

The three then went back to the valley of peace and as they reached they jade palace Ichi said goodbye to Musaki and went to his room to find Po.

"So did you tell him?" Po asked

"Yeah I did." Ichi answered

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm glad, glad... that I'm alive." Ichi said teary eyed

"Want a hug?"

"Yes please."

Ichi smiled while Po gave him the hug he needed, and while that happened Shifu was in his room crying tears of joy.

("He reminds me of him so much but... I know for sure that he's nothing like Tai Lung.") He thought "I'll always protect you Ichi."

* * *

To be continued

I put my heart and soul into this please review and tell me what you think, chapter 12 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 12: Happy birthday Ichi

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 12: Happy birthday Ichi

* * *

Monday morning, as Ichi woke up in his room he realized that Po wasn't there and came to only one conclusion.

"Oh no I'm late for training!" Ichi thought aloud

Ichi ran all the way from his room to the training hall but when he got their he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Everyone's... gone?" Ichi said

Ichi started to freak out and ran all over the palace screaming, he then bumped into something and realized that it was Po in front of him.

"PoPo, you're ok!"Ichi said hugging him

"Whoa easy there Ichi, and can you tone down volume I could hear you all the way in the kitchen." Po said laughing

"Um... where's everyone else?" Ichi asked

"There getting ready."

"For what?"

"You're birthday remember!"

"Oh yeah today's September 11 isn't it?" Ichi asked

"What's wrong you don't sound surprised?" Po said concerned

"Well it's probably going to be the same as every year, it's not like we do much just blow out the candles, eat cake, and that's about it." Ichi explained "As far as I'm concerned it wouldn't be any different."

"Ichi, come on don't be sad." Po said

"I'm not sad, I'm perfectly fine." Ichi said smiling

"Just because you're turning five today doesn't mean you can bottle up your emotions." Po explained "I can see it in your eyes, now why don't you tell PoPo what you want for your birthday?"

"Well it's kind of embarressing to say." Ichi said nervously

"As long as you don't want a chocolate cake it's fine, nobody wants a situation like the last birthday." Po said

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Ichi said annoyed "Well if I could I would want... a cosplay party."

"Cosplay, ok well I gotta go." Po said leaving "Stay here ok?"

Po left Ichi in the palace alone and confused, after loads of walking he finally reached the playground they went to before and found Shifu, the five, Kaguya, and Musaki waiting for him, as he explained what Ichi said to him eight of the nine of them said the same thing.

"What's a cosplay?" Everyone asked confused

"Lucky for you guys that I'm here." Kaguya said smirking "Cosplay is when people wear costumes of their favorite manga characters and pretend to be them, to have a cosplay party I gotta say that Ichi has some good taste."

"Well at least he didn't ask for chocolate cake." Shifu said

"What does that mean?" Musaki asked confused

"Well... you two know how dogs get sick when they eat chocolate right?" Po asked

"Yeah what's you're point?" They both asked

"Well unlike other dogs Ichi doesn't get sick he actually get's a massive sugar rush and starts destroying everything." Po explained "It took us months just to fix everything."

"Wow I would have loved to see that!" Kaguya said laughing

"Besides that how are supposed to throw a cosplay party?" Tigress asked

"Like I said before you guys are lucky to have me here." Kaguya said smirking "Since I'm a fellow otaku I know a special place where you can find costumes for just this occasion."

"Then Kaguya, would you kindly help us?" Shifu asked

Just then an evil smile appeared on Kaguya's face.

"If I do that means you have to obey my every command." She said smiling

"Um... Shifu can I talk to you for a second?" Po asked

"What is it panda?"

"I have a bad idea about getting Kaguya's help, I've looked at some of Ichi's books and some of them are really scary." Po explained "Maybe she's been reading them too to be more intimidating and scary."

"For once I agree with you Po, but we have no choice but to follow her orders."

"Looks like we agree with each other." Kaguya said behind them "Alright listen up everyone here's what we'll do."

Back in the jade palace Ichi was reading some of his books but he heard something strange coming from the kitchen, as he went to see what was happening he found a dark room until suddenly the lights came on.

"Surprise, happy birthday Ichi!" Everyone shouted

"What the!?"

"So how do you like you're first ever cosplay party?" Kaguya asked "We went with the persona series theme."

Ichi was amazed at everyone, Po, the five, Musaki, and Kaguya were all wearing outfits from the S.E.E.S members of persona 3 while one person wore a Teddie outfit from persona 4.

"Wait, is the person in the Teddie outfit..."

"Yes Ichi it's me." Said the voice

As the head of the outfit started to come off Ichi was shocked to see that Shifu was inside the suit.

"No way you look so cute as Teddie FuFu!" Ichi said smiling

"I'm supposed to be a master not cute." Shifu said blushing

"Well what do you think Ichi?" Po asked

"This is awesome, I can't believe you did this for me!" Ichi exclaimed

"Well were not done yet!"

Just then Kaguya brought a microphone out of nowhere and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time to start the who's a better cosplayer contest!" Kaguya stated

"Cosplayer... contest?" The two brothers asked

"That's right, three contestants are going to go through three different catagories and the judges namely me, Musaki and the five pick who looked better, the winner get's to be titled "king of cosplay"!" Kaguya explained "And after a group decision we decided that You, Po and Shifu will be our contestants!"

"Wait me?" Ichi asked "I mean I wanted to do cosplay but not in a contest!"

"Come on Ichi this could be fun!" Po said smiling

"No way!"

Just then Shifu pulled Ichi by the ear, he started cry in pain coming from his ear being pulled.

"I was forced into a bear suit, like or not you're going to be a part of this." Shifu said glaring "If you don't you'll be severely punished."

"I'll do it just let go of my ear!" Ichi pleaded

"Alright then let's start the contest, first catagory: crossdressing!" Kaguya exclaimed

"Wait what's crossdressing?" Po asked

"It means we have to wear womens clothing." Ichi answered

"What!?" Po and Shifu shouted

Catagory one: Crossdressing

"Alright lets get this contest going!" Kaguya shouted "This type of crossdressing is gonna have a shugo chara theme, so let's welcome are first contestant Po with his cosplay character transformation: Amulet Heart!"

When Po appeared everyone was awestuck at first and then started to laugh hystarically; Po wore pink shoes, along with a short pink skirt, a pink shirt that only covered his chest while the rest of his stomach showed, for accessories he wore a long red ribbon on his neck, he held pink pom poms in both of his hands, and on his head was a cap with a big heart on the side, basically he was a one big pink cheerleader.

(A/N: Oh god whatever you do don't try to picture Po wearing that outfit trust me you'll be scarred for life, but you will be laughing your butt off at first so please go ahead if you value your sanity.")

"Ok Po time to do amulet heats's saying, and don't forget to do a pose!" Kaguya said smiling

"Ok... hop, step, jump!" Po said striking a pose

"Oh man I can't stop laughing!" Monkey said laughing

"Someone help I can't breathe!" Mantis said

"Well it seems that everyone likes you Po, you actually might win this!" Kaguya said smiling

"R-Really?" Po said blushing

"Ok let's get going!" Kaguya announced "The next contestant is Ichi playing as character transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Um... hey everyone." Ichi said nervously

Everyone was shocked; Ichi was wearing brown boots with black and white socks, he wore a blue shirt with blue sleeves and in the middle were ruffles just like a pirates shirt has, behind the shirt was somewhat like a cape, and for accessories he held a giant blue paintbrush, and he also wore a big hat that covered his ears and had a big blue spade symbol placed in front of it. From the look on Ichi's face and while staring at his blue eyes everyone could only think of one thing to say.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Everyone shouted

"It's completely unbelieveable, somehow because of Ichi's cutness it almost looks like he's not even wearing women's clothing!" Kaguya commented "Between Po and Ichi it's anyones game!"

"R-Really well if that's the case I guess I should try harder... Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Ichi said smiling

"My god it's so cute I can't stand it!" Kaguya said in anime form "Ichi is the totall embodiment of moe!"

(A/N: Moe means well... to tell the truth I don't really know, in japan people call anime and game characters moe because to them they look cute so I guess that's the meaning.")

"Looking good Ichi." Po teased

"Says the pink cheerleader." Ichi retorted "Hey Kaguya-chan can we continue?"

"Right, let's continue!" Kaguya announced "Now for our final contestant master Shifu playing as character transformation: Amulet Clover!"

("This is for Ichi... you can do this... you... can... who am I kidding?") Shifu thought

As the spotlight appeared on Shifu everyone tried to hold their laughter in because they knew what the concequences would be; Shifu wore a green maid's outfit with a white apron, on his head was a maids hat(Or headband I don't know what to call it.) With a green three-leaf clover on it, and for accessories he held a whisk in his hand.

"W-Well don't you look cute." Kaguya said holding her laughter "Now then strike a pose while doing amulet clover's saying."

("I don't think I can do this.") Shifu thought

Shifu was at a standstill until he heard Ichi's voice whispering to him.

"Don't worry FuFu I believe in you." Ichi said smiling "By the way you look really cute."

Though Shifu didn't like being called cute hearing Ichi call him that actually caused him to blush.

("Ichi's actually having fun with this... I guess for him... I could do this.") Shifu thought

By putting everything into it, Shifu spun around and showed everyone a blushing, happy-go lucky face.

"Chips, Syrup, Whipcream!" Shifu said striking a pose smiling

Everyone couldn't tell what was creepier, Shifu's new personality or the fact that he actually said those words, but either way they applauded for him which actually made him blush.

"Well it seems everyone likes the contestant's enthusiasm, and now that this is over let's get to the second catagory bishonen cosplay!"

Catagory two: Bishonen cosplay

"Alright here's how the catagory will go, our three contestants will cosplay as bishonen characters from different manga's and we chose to see which one is the hottest." Kaguya explained "So let's get ready ladies!"

Since this catagory was mostly for the girls three of the furious five and Musaki just stood back and watched.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Kaguya exclaimed "First off we have contestant number one Po playing as Tamaki from ouran high school host club."

The spotlight showed Po wearing a high school uniform, he wore black pants with shoes, and a blue shirt, to show that he was playing as Tamaki, Po also wore a blonde wig.

"Wow don't you look handsome." Kaguya said

"Handsome, me?" Po said blushing

"Of course Po you're very handsome." Viper commented

"I do have admit, when wearing that outfit you do look more like a gentleman." Tigress commented

"Now let's bring on the next contestant, it's Shifu playing as Kyoya who's also from ouran high school host club!" Kaguya announced

Shifu wore the same uniform as Po only he wore glasses and had a black wig on his head. As the three girls talked to each other about Shifu's character they finally came to an agreement.

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked

"Well you see in the manga Kyoya is considered the shadow king." Kaguya explained "When people see him he shows a small smile, but if you really know him you can tell that he has a dark foreboding, and he can always find ways to destroy his enemy. It's hard to say this but..."

"You're just like him." The three girls said

("Just... like... him?") Shifu thought

Shifu was in a state of shock; To be considered a shadow king, he felt totally broken down until Ichi whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it Shifu, you may have some similarities to Kyoya but you have something different that makes you special." Ichi explained "You have a kind, warmhearted disposition."

Hearing Ichi's statement actually caused Shifu to smile, to have someone stand up for him like that actually made him feel happy.

("I'm really glad to have done this... I actually feel more connected to Ichi now.") Shifu thought

"Now for number 3 here's Ichi playing as Ikuto from shugo chara!" Kaguya announced

As the spotlight ascended upon Ichi both Po, Shifu, Kaguya, Musaki, and the five were surprised to see what he was wearing; Ichi wore nothing but black, black pants, and a black shirt which only covered his chest while the rest was visible, along with that he wore black sleeves and a cape, behind him was a cats tail and since he already had big ears he used them as cat ears, and as accessories he wore a three bladed claw like glove.

"This... is... so... BISHONEN!" Kaguya shouted

"Ichi you look amazing!" Tigress and Viper said in unison

"Whoa, Ichi you look so cool." Musaki complimented

"Ladies and gentleman what you see before you is Ikuto's character transfromation: Black Lynx!" Kaguya explained "Notice how Ichi shows that he's not afraid to play as a cat character in front of everyone he knows, to do that and to actually wear that outfit shows the sign of a true bishonen!"

"I thought wearing this would help even more." Ichi said blushing "Besides I don't mind being a cat it kind of feels cool, meow."

"So cute, let's get back to the contest shall we?" Kaguya asked "It's time for the final catagory: Moe cosplay!"

Final catagory: Moe cosplay!

"Alright, it's time to start the final catagory: moe cosplay!" Kaguya announced "Now here are the rules, each of our contestants will be cosplaying as cute characters this time, so now let's get started here we have Po playing as ouran high school host club character Honey-senpai!"

Po was wearing the same high school outfit as before but this time he had a different blonde wig, and as an accessory he held a stuffed pink rabbit in his hands, to make it more realistic he even put up a cute disposition.

"Hello, I love cake, Usa-chan, and all of you ladies." Po said with a cute face

"Wow can you believe how adorable Po looks right now!?" Kaguya exclaimed

"Yeah you're right." Viper agreed

"Actually if he was Musaki's age he'd probably be even cuter." Tigress commented

As the other three members looked at Musaki they started to picture him in the same position as Po."

"Wow you're right tigress." Mantis said

"Since these two are practically twins you can totally see how Po would look as a little kid." Crane replied

"Come on guys you're making me blush." Po said blushing

"Are we that alike?" Musaki asked

"Forget about that let's continue on!" Kaguya announced "Our next contestant is Shifu playing as the adorable Teddie from persona 4."

Shifu wore a teddie bear outfit; it had blue fur and wore a red and blue suit with three blue buttons.

("I really don't think this will work... but I believe that Ichi is really trying to help so I'll try it.") Shifu thought

As Shifu took a deep breath he started to take the same happy-go lucky expression as last time.

"Hello ladies, I hope that one day you can let me score with you!" Shifu said smiling

Everyone was shocked to hear what Shifu said expecially the girls.

"Did he really say that?" Monkey asked

"Yes... yes Shifu I'll let you score with me anyday of the week!" Kaguya shouted "It's that kind of cutness that just makes you want to say yes to whatever he says!"

("Thank you Ichi.") Shifu thought

"Ok now it's time for our final contestant!" Kaguya announced "This time Ichi's gonna show us a surprise cosplay, will it be better than Po and Shifu's?"

As the spotlight descended upon Ichi everyone was at shock; he wore red shoes along with blue pants and a shirt with a zipper in the middle of it , and as accessories he held a ring with a green gem, and wore a blue hat that was worn in reverse with a pacman symbol on the side.

"WAHOO!" Ichi shouted

"No way this is amazing!" Kaguya announced "Ichi has surpirised us all with a Klonoa cosplay it's so cute I could cry!"

"You're right it's totally cute!" Everyone agreed

"It's official, the winner and the king of cosplay is none other than Ichi Kagi!" Kaguya announced

"Wahoo!" Ichi said smiling

"So Ichi now that you've won tell us how you feel?" Kaguya asked

"I'm just glad that I'm able to do this with PoPo and FuFu!" Ichi answered

"Now that it's over let's start eating cake!" Po exclaimed

Po brought out a cake that he made with Ichi's face on it, after he placed it in front of him everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear Ichi."

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candles Ichi." Shifu said smiling

Ichi then automatically blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Po asked

"He can't tell you or it won't come true." Kaguya stated

"It already has." Ichi said "My wish was made right when I was born, to be surrounded by people who care about me... that's all I ever wished for and now it's finally come true."

Everyone started to grab their own slice of cake and thought it was the best thing they ever tasted, in the end Kaguya and Musaki said their goodbyes and left the palace after that everyone went to there rooms and fell fast asleep, while Po and Ichi were still awake.

"That cake was delicious PoPo!" Ichi said smiling

"Well to tell you the truth... Shifu was the one who made it." Po explained

"No way."

"Way, now come on let's get some sleep."

Right after Po feel asleep Ichi snuck out of their room and walked towards Shifu's room who apparently was still awake.

"FuFu can I come in?" Ichi asked

"Yes, what is it Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Well I just wanted to say that your cake was delicious and thank you."

"So Po told you I made it?" Shifu asked

"Yeah I never knew you were good at making sweets."

"Though I don't think their good for a kung fu warrior I do like to make them." Shifu explained

"Would it be ok if you taught me how to make sweets along with kung fu?" Ichi asked

"Well ok, but only because it's still your birthday." Shifu said smiling "And since you're already here you can sleep here as well."

"Thanks FuFu!"

The two of them were about to sleep until Shifu asked a question.

"Did you really think I was cute in those outfits?" Shifu asked embarassed

"Yeah, well the Teddie costume caught me by surprise but it was still cute, and as for amulet clover it was hands down cutness." Ichi explained "I actually thought you would win."

"Thank you Ichi." Shifu said smiling "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure!" Ichi said smiling "Good night FuFu."

"Good night son."

While sleeping Ichi thought of reliving the whole day; today was a day he just couldn't forget.

To be continued

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made, I should have put this in parts oh well read and review, chapter 13 coming soon. BTW september 11 is actually my real birthday.


	14. Chapter 13: Ichi's first adventure

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 13: Ichi's first adventure

* * *

Ichi was really happy after his birthday from yesterday, thought he was five years old he was still mature for his age even more mature than the adults but he was still able to act like a kid when he wanted to. Training was just like any other day and as Shifu watched him progress he realized how much he was like Tai Lung when he was starting off but he could see that Ichi was different, he could tell that Ichi had no sign of darkness in his heart and as he saw Ichi smile Shifu couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"Alright that's enough everyone." Shifu said "It's time for lunch."

"Yes master!" Everyone said bowing

Shifu watched as his students walked out of the training hall but after looking back he saw only Ichi in the middle of the room.

"Is there something wrong Ichi?" Shifu asked

"No, I was just thinking." Ichi answered

"About your parents?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean "maybe"?"

"Well I'm thinking about my parents along with other stuff, maybe I just don't know what to think about." Ichi explained "Hey FuFu, what's it like to go on adventures?"

"What makes you ask that?" Shifu asked

"That was one of the things I was thinking about." He answered

"Well their very long and treacherous, numerous things can happen along the journey." Shifu explained

"Things like what?" Ichi asked

"There could always be theives hiding around every turn." Shifu answered "Not just that but theres also the situation of the weather changing into something dangerous, you have to be ready for anything."

"Will I ever have an adventure?"

"One day you will, but why the sudden interest?" Shifu asked

"Well sometimes you, Po or even the five go on adventures while I just stay in the valley and either train some more or read my books." Ichi said "Just so you know I get bored alone."

"I'm sorry." Shifu said frowning

"Hey don't feel bad it's not your fault, besides I actually like being alone here it's a lot quiet and easy to concentrate." Ichi explained

Though Ichi was smiling Shifu didn't like the fact that he liked being in the palace by himself.

("I have do find away to get him out of the palace... there has to be something?") Shifu thought

Just like that Zeng, the palace messenger flew down to give Shifu a message that would actually help him with his problem.

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked

"Master Shifu, I have a message from the emperor of the emperial palace." Zeng said giving the message

As he read the message Shifu started to smile as he had found the perfect chance to get Ichi out of the palace.

"What does it say?" Ichi asked

"The emperor wants to invite me to his palace for dinner as thanks for helping him four years ago." Shifu answered

"Oh yeah I remember that." Ichi said "PoPo really helped me out that day."

"Speaking of Po he's been invited to come as well, something about his daughter being his biggest fan." Shifu said reading on "It also says I can bring someone else, so what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Woud you like to come with us?" Shifu asked

"Really, I can go?"

"If you want too."

"Thanks FuFu!" Ichi said hugging his father

"Go get Po and pack your things." Shifu said smiling

Ichi nodded and ran off to find Po, though out of his sight Shifu could still hear his voice.

"Wahoo, I got my first adventure!" Ichi shouted

Shifu went of to prepare for his departure, as he finished went off to the palace door and found Po and Ichi waiting for him.

"So are you both prepared?" Shifu asked

"Yep, we have food, water, and medical supplies." Po answered

"And books." Ichi continued

"Books?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, something to read on the way there." Ichi answered "If you guys want you can read them too."

"Very well, is everyone ready?" Shifu asked

"Yes master!" The two brothers answered

"Then let's go."

The three started to walk down the palace stairs and their journey was finally beginning.

* * *

To be continued

You'll see what happens in the adventure next time, chapter 14 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Pagoda Island

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 14: Pagoda Island

This place was from the Kung fu panda video game which I do not own along the movie and it's characters, only Ichi and Yang.

* * *

As the three left the valley of peace after a couple of hours they finally reached a town. As they were walking Shifu was in the front, Ichi was in the middle reading a book, and Po was in the back just trying to catch up.

"Hey master Shifu... how far are we.... to the imperial palace?" Po asked panting

"One step closer than the last time you asked." Shifu said annoyed "Now hurry and catch up!"

"Right... hey Ichi what are you reading?" Po asked

Ichi kept reading his book almost like he was ignoring Po's question.

"Ichi!" Shifu called

"Huh, what?" Ichi asked

"Are you alright?" Po asked

"Yeah, sorry sometimes I really get into my stories." Ichi explained "I'm reading death note right now and I'm on the final chapter of the series."

"How is it?" Shifu asked

"If you want I can let you read the first volume." He said smiling "Hey where are we FuFu?"

Ichi found himself on the bridge with Po and Shifu, a fog was covering the area but as it started to clear he found a town made out of mutiple islands.

"This is pagoda island." Shifu introduced "One time it was invaded by the golden croc gang."

"Yeah, but I took them down easily... with Shifu's help of course." Po continued

"Wow, I can't believe there's a town made out of a small island?" Ichi said eagerly

"We'll stay here for the night." Shifu said finding a boat "Let's go you two."

The boat started to lean upwords as Po sat behind the boat but it was sturdy enough to take them to the island without breaking.

"Welcome dragon warrior, master Shifu and... who are you?" A goose asked

"His name is Ichi, he's my son." Shifu introduced "It's nice to see you again Yang."

"Pleasure to meet you Yang." Ichi greeted

"May I ask why you're here?"

"We're traveling to the imperial palace." Po answered

"Well if you need a place to rest there's a little hotel I own over there." Yang insisted "We just installed a kareoke room if you like to sing."

"Thank you." Shifu said

As they entered the hotel Ichi was amazed to see the interior; the lobby was filled with beautiful pottery and art work, on the stands were flowers that had their own lovely fragrance, in the hall were mutiple doors from left to right each had a bedroom with lights, bathrooms, showers, and a mini fridge.

(A/N: I had to add the mini fridge I mean come on what hotel doesn't have one?")

"This is the kareoke room."

Yang opened a door which showed a TV and a two microphones.

"Cool!" Ichi said smiling

"Wow Ichi if I'm certain I would say that you want to sing." Po teased

"Well it does look cool."

"Why don't you give it shot." Shifu suggested

"Really, I could try?" Ichi asked

"If you want too."

"Ok but... PoPo you have to sing with me."

"What, why?" Po asked

"Because I want to hear you sing." Ichi answered smiling

"Well alright I'll try."

"Right how about this song?"

"Alright let's do it!"

When they turned on the TV music started to play and Ichi started to sing.

Ichi: I run and run a thousand miles,  
and i am barely breathing,  
only the purde of love passion high,  
keeps this body strong and moving forward,

Po: Or could it be I found a place to rest,  
how far until i'm okay?  
trees of the town reveal the time  
has come,  
once again to shift our shade and colors,

Both: The world always changes around us,  
but weakness will always remain,

Ichi: Through all the pain,beleiving,  
who we are right here and now,

Both: Raise one hand to the sky,  
raise 'em both,  
lift them high!  
and you'll cut through the darkness,  
make it go!,

Ichi: The time to start is now!,  
and I can show you how!,  
start with me and the world will  
be even bigger than ever before.

Everyone at the hotel applauded at the two brothers performance, as they watched everyone applaud they bowed and gave their thanks.

"That was awesome!" Ichi shouted "PoPo, I never knew you could sing so well."

"Me, what about you?" Po replied "You totally rocked!"

"To think this was my first time singing too."

"Either way you both were amazing." Shifu said smiling "It's getting late, let's go to bed."

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

This is short but I still think it's good, the song was Vic Mignogna's verson of shissou, ouran high school host clubs ending song, chapter 15 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 15: The forest

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 15: The forest

* * *

"Um... are we lost?" Ichi asked

"It sure does look like it." Po agreed

"We're not lost where on a mission!" Shifu answered

Ichi, Po, and Shifu were in the middle of the forest, and while the two brothers thought they were lost Shifu came there for a reason.

"What do you mean FuFu?" Ichi asked

"Look over there." Shifu pointed

Shifu pointed towards a campsite filled ninjas of the wolf clan, their leader was found sitting next to a cage of captured geese.

"Yang told me that the wolf clan kidnapped villagers from pagoda island." Shifu explained "As thanks for letting us stay at his hotel I promised him that we rescue them."

"No way!" Ichi said shocked

"Ichi you don't have to be surprised stuff like this happens alot." Po explained

"No not that, look at what the leaders holding!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi showed Po and Shifu the weapon that the leader was holding, it was a scythe with a large and small blade it shined with such elegance that Ichi began to drool.

"Um, Ichi it's just a weapon." Po said

"Are you kidding, that's the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen, I'd put it on my top ten favorite weapons along with the sword of heroes!" Ichi said smiling

"It's good to know that you have a hobby Ichi but now we have to find a way to save those villagers." Shifu explained

"Well I have an idea that could work." Ichi replied

"A fan and a strategist, wow Ichi who knew." Po teased

"Well I heard about these guys and I know that their suckers cute girls." Ichi explained "Which is why I brung these with us!"

Ichi went through his bag and grabbed something that Po and Shifu started to regret, the Amulet Heart and Clover costumes from his party.

"Tada, two of us are going to go in disguise, while one of us sneaks in and rescues the villagers!" Ichi explained

"Um, why did you bring those with us?" Po stuttered

"I thought it would be helpful somehow." Ichi answered

"Wait, so the two that are going in disguise is me and Shifu?" Po asked "Why not you?"

"I didn't have time to bring the Amulet Spade costume, besides you guys would be alot cuter working together." Ichi said smiling

("If this doesn't work I'm so going to give him a spanking.") Shifu thought "Alright we'll distract them while you save the villagers."

"Alright, don't forget to look cute." Ichi teased

After a few minutes Po and Shifu got into their outfits and approached the campsite.

"Oh boys." Po called out

"Would anyone of you like to play with us?" Shifu said with a happy disposition

(A/N: I'm not gonna make a description for the costumes since people should know how they look from chapter 12.)

Po and Shifu felt like killing themselves but somehow they were able to get the wolves attention, meanwhile Ichi snuck around the campsite and reached the cage.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you guys." Ichi said "Where's the key to open this?"

"The leader has it." A goose answered

"Right... here's goes something."

Ichi snuck up to the leader who was watching Po and Shifu acting as cute as they can to distract them, he almost grabbed it but instead he was grabbed by one of the wolf ninjas.

"Hey Jin this whole thing was a distraction!" The wolf exclaimed

"What, well I guess as punishment for tricking us I'll bring you to your death!" Jin shouted

"No leave Ichi alone!" Po shouted

Po and Shifu started to attack but was then taken down by a sneak attack, Jin raised his scythe and was ready to take Ichi's head off.

"I guess it's my turn to fight." A voice said

"What who's there?" Ichi said in his mind

"It's about time I got some action."

Back in reality Jin was about to attack but suddenly fire started to engulf Ichi and he then disappeared.

"What the!?" Everyone shouted

Just then Ichi came from behind and attacked Jin while grabbing his scythe, once he grabbed it Ichi gave out an evil demonic smile.

"Now, let me show you how to really use this weapon." He said smiling

Ichi started to go on a slaughterfest, each time he attacked he laughed evilly and became even more monsterous.

"Could that really be Ichi?" Po asked

"It's almost as if he's another person." Shifu answered

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Ichi shouted

Ichi launched a spinning slash and took down everyone of the wolves around him, Jin was the only left and Ichi was about to give out the killing blow.

"No, please stop!" Jin pleaded

"You have no right for mercy, now die!" Ichi exclaimed

But before Ichi attacked he watched Po and Shifu look at him with concerned looks, in the end he stopped his attack.

"I'm giving you a chance to live, now give me that key and get the hell outta my sight!" Ichi said

Jin gave Ichi the key and ran with his tail between his legs, meanwhile Po and Shifu stared and Ichi with amazement and concern.

"Ichi did you... kill them?" Po asked

"No, there only knocked out." Ichi answered "This body will be mine soon enough."

"What, who are you?" Shifu shouted

"I'm Ichi, well at least part of Ichi." He explained "Make sure he stays alive alright?"

After that Ichi fell to his knees, when he woke up he was back to normal.

"Ichi are you... you?" Po asked

"Yeah what just happened?" Ichi asked "Did I do all this?"

"Yes, somehow you were being controled by another part of you." Shifu explained "That other part of you is dangerous but it seems for now he's on our side."

"I still can't believe it... I actually used a scythe this is so cool!" Ichi said smiling "Hey can I keep this FuFu?"

"Yes, but first you have to tell us how did you know how to use it?" Shifu asked

"Easy the soul eater manga, Maka Albarn is a scythe master and she kicks major butt!" Ichi explained "That's how I got into the scythe, so I studied her moves so I could one day use it."

"Wow, it must be irony that this happened." Po said smiling

"I already freed the villagers, now let's continue on to the emperors palace." Shifu said

"Right!" The brothers agreed

* * *

To be continued

Ichi got a souvenir from his first adventure, and for those who don't know that was shadow Ichi who fought the wolves, chapter 16 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 16: Am I important?

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 16: Am I important?

* * *

The three had made there way to the mountains if Wudang; Ichi, who was admiring the scythe which he had obtained yesterday seemed sad about something.

"Hey, are you alright Ichi?" Po asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Ichi replied

"You don't look like it"

"Well... it doesn't look like I'm that important."

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked

"When it comes to bandits fighting us they always talk about you two, while they just call me the little brat." Ichi explained "I don't seem to be that important, and now I'm kind of afraid to fight again."

"Why is that Ichi?" Po asked concerned

"What if... the other me takes over again?" Ichi asked "If he takes control I might end up killing someone."

Po and Shifu started to worry about Ichi, to know that he was thinking all of this by himself made them even more concerned. Shifu looked at his son and gave him a few words to help him.

"If you keep fighting and never give up then you won't lose control." Shifu explained "You just have to believe in yourself."

"Do you really think I can do it?" Ichi asked

"Yes, because to me you are important." Shifu said smiling

"Same here, your my little brother and I'll protect you no matter what." Po said smiling

"Thats so sweet wouldn't you think sisters?" A voice said

"Ah yes" Said a second voice

"So sweet." Said a third voice

"Who are you?" Shifu said in his fighting stance

The three saw three women hiding their appearances in cloaks, once they revealed themselves Po and Shifu were shocked to find that they were none other than the Wu sisters; the first sister carried a held a sword and had dark blue eyes, the second carried a war hammer and she had purple eyes, while the third sister had clawed gloves and had jade eyes the same as Po, they were triplets even their outfits were the same.

"What do you want?" Shifu exclaimed

"We have come for the "Grim Reaper"" The first sister answered

"Grim Reaper... do you mean Ichi" Po asked

As Po and Shifu stared at Ichi they started to realize that he was similar to grim reaper especially when holding that scythe.

"Jin told us how you killed our men." The first sister said grabbing her sword

"Um no I didn't, I actually knocked them out." Ichi then got into a stance with his scythe "But, if you want a fight I'll take all of you on myself!"

"Wait, Ichi I don't think that's a good idea" Po pointed out

"Panda, let him fight, this is a battle he has to fight by himself." Shifu explained

Ichi charged at the sisters showing tremendus speed and strength, but the Wu sisters where skilled weapon masters and they had the same amount of speed and strength, As the sisters attacked Ichi blocked with his scythe and showed an amazing ability with it, each time he attacked he showed a killing intent but it wasn't from his other self... it his own.

"Crimson Dance!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi summoned flames to appear on the blades of the scythe, at that moment he started attacking with a type of grace that you would only be seen in a dance. At the of the attack the Wu sisters were on the ground and the flames started to disappear.

"Now if you don't get out my sight I'll change my mind of letting you go and instead reap your souls myself." Ichi said clenching his scythe "So says the Grim Reaper!"

The three snow leopards ran away in fear of getting killed, as they disappeared from his sight Ichi turned to Po and Shifu with a smile on his face.

"So what do you guys think?" Ichi asked "Grim Reaper, pretty good title huh?"

"It's awesome, it suits you Ichi!" Po said smiling

"Yes, and I'm very proud you Ichi." Shifu said smiling

"Thanks FuFu, I won't let fear stop me, I'll keep fighting with all I've got."

"That's all we ask for, now let's continue on." Shifu explained "The imperial palace isn't far now."

"Right!" The brothers agreed

* * *

To be continued

Crimson Dance, I like making attacks it's fun, chapter 17 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 17: Look at me

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 17: Look at me

This idea came from .hack//G.U vol.1 rebirth. I do not own kung fu panda or it's characters just Ichi and my two new characters Emperor Huang di and his daughter Kuro.

* * *

"It looks like we finally made it." said Shifu

Shifu pointed towards the imperial palace; it was a giant palace as big as the jade palace and it was even taller than palace as well, while staring at it Ichi thought of something.

"Um FuFu... is this palace similar to the jade palace?" Ichi asked

"Yes it is, the jade palace was made right after it." Shifu explained "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much, just that it has the same amount of stairs."

"Actually, it has over two thousand stairs unlike the jade palace." Shifu corrected

"Say what!?" The brothers shouted

"By the way, Ichi from here on I want you to call me by real name." Shifu explained "You need to act like a true warrior, not a little kid."

"Yes sir, master Shifu sir!" Ichi said saluting

"You don't have to bee so strict, you need to act like a true warrior but you can still act a little like your age." Shifu said laughing

"Oh ok Shifu."

"Do we still have to walk the stairs?" Po asked

"Yes panda, yes we do."

Two hours later, the three finally made it to the door Shifu made it with ease while the two brothers fell on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"I can't... believe... we actually... made it." Po said panting

"Look on the bright side... you got enough excercise to last a year." Ichi teased

"If you two are done catching your breath let's get going." Shifu said

As the three opened the door they found themselves in the middle of the throne room, on the emperor throne laid the emperor himself; he was a mountain cat with grey fur, he wore a golden cape and had red eyes the color of flames.

"Emperor Huang di, it's a pleasure to see you again." Shifu said bowing

"Shifu my old friend it's nice to see you too." Haung di said smiling "The panda next to you is the dragon warrior correct, but who is this dog?"

"This is my son Ichi." Shifu introduced "Say hello."

"It's an honor to meet you emperor sir." Ichi said nervously

"A pleasure to meet you too, would you like to meet my daughter?" Haung di asked "You can stop hiding Kuro."

Behind the emperors throne stood a black lynx; She had red eyes as her father and wore a white outfit.

"Hello nice to meet you." Kuro said

"You're name is Kuro, awesome!" Ichi said smiling

"Why is that?"

"You're like Kuro from the Kurokami manga." Ichi explained

"No way, I thought no one would ever figure it out." She said smiling

"Are you kidding, Kurokami is the best it's on my top 10 favorite manga's along with soul eater."

"Hey Ichi, how many top ten favorites do you have anyway?" Po asked

"Lot's, enough said." He replied

"Well it seems our kids get along just well." Shifu said smiling

"They sure do, now how about we enjoy dinner?" Haung di suggested

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Po said smiling

After a couple of hours they had a great dinner; Shifu and Huang di talked about different things while Ichi and Kuro talked about the many different stories they read, and Po just kept eating for all the excercise he got from walking the stairs. Ichi decided to walk around the palace and while walking he heard two guards talking about something.

"Hey have you seen master Shifu's new son?" The first guard said

"Yeah, he seems alot different than Tai Lung." The second guard replied "And it seems he's taking a liking to the emperors daughter."

("She's just a friend geez, but what's with this talk about another son?") Ichi thought "Um excuse me, would you mind telling me about Tai Lung?"

"You mean you don't know?" The guard asked "Well I guess Shifu likes to keep secrets, anyway I'll tell you."

The guards told Ichi about Tai Lung; Shifu found him as a cub and raised him as his own, he was skilled in Kung fu and over the years he was considered to be the true dragon warrior, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused to give him the dragon scroll. Tai Lung then went on a rampage and nearly destroyed the valley but Oogway was able to stop him and brung him to Chore Gom prison, while listening Ichi started to feel a surge of rage inside that he just wanted to let out. Once he finally had it Ichi rushed all the way to Shifu's room with flames of anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Ichi exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me about Tai Lung, or that he was your son?"

"Who told you that?" Shifu asked

"It doesn't matter, now answer my question!" Ichi said in anger "Why didn't you tell me, was it because you were ashamed, if you were I can understand but still you should have told me!"

"No the reason why is... your just like him." Shifu answered "You have a unique ability for kung fu just like him, every time I look at you I think of him."

Hearing that only made Ichi even more enraged and also caused him to tear up.

"So you see me as him, I thought you saw the real me but I guess I was wrong." Ichi said with tears in his eyes "It's almost like I don't even exist."

"No that's not..."

"Shut up, if I don't exist then theres no point... theres no point in living anymore if you don't look at me!" Ichi said running away

Ichi ran from his room with tears in his eyes, as he left Shifu fell to his knees with tears of regret.

"What have I done?" Shifu said in tears

Meanwhile Po came into his room and found Ichi in the corner crying.

"Hey Ichi what's wrong?" Po asked concerned

"Po I want you to look at me." Ichi explained "Do you see Tai Lung, am I just some Tai Lung impersonator?"

Po was shocked to know that Ichi knew who Tai Lung was, when he saw the tears in his eyes he knew that the only thing he could do was give him a hug.

"Tai Lung isn't here, all I see is my little brother crying." Po said comforting him "You'll always be Ichi, never forget that ok?"

Ichi started to smile from hearing Po's words, he embraced Po's hug with tears of joy.

"Thank's PoPo you always know how to make me feel better." Ichi said smiling

"No problem get's some sleep ok?" Po asked

* * *

To be continued

Everyone wants people to look at their true selfs even Ichi the next part of this chapter is coming soon, chapter 18 coming soon.


	19. Chapter 18: Ars Nova: The New flame

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 18: Ars Nova: The New flame

This is the second part to the last chapter hope everyone likes it.

* * *

"Get up!" A voice shouted "I said get up Shifu!"

Shifu found himself in a abyss of darkness with nothing but emptyness, but what shocked him the most was finding Tai Lung in front of him wearing nothing but the same purple pants that he wore when he fought Po.

"Looks like you failed again." Tai Lung said "You fail as both a master and a father."

"I... I didn't know what to do." Shifu said "I thought I was doing the right thing keeping you a secret."

"Guess what you weren't, and in the end you failed" Tai Lung exlaimed "The only thing you did do right was make another me."

"And what makes you think I'm like you!" A voice shouted

Both Shifu and Tai Lung turned around to find Ichi staring at them.

"Ichi, what are you..."

"So your the brat Shifu took in." said Tai Lung "I always thought he was feline person."

"So your Tai Lung, I guess the rumors about you are true." said Ichi "I want you to leave Shifu alone."

"Are you kidding me, after keeping me a secret to you, you still try to protect him?" Tai lung asked

"Yeah, I mean sure Shifu's like the stricest master ever, he may be stubborn and is as hardheaded as well... you, and he's probably the worst father ever." Ichi explained

"Then why do you protect him?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you!" Ichi shouted "But even though he's the worst father ever he still tries, and that's enough reason for me to protect him, so if you want him you have to take me down first!"

Then out of nowhere Tai Lung attacked Ichi with a nerve attack, he fell to the ground in an instant and there was no sign of movement.

"Wow, I can't beleive how weak this kid is, so much for him." Tai Lung snorted

Ichi didn't know what to now that he was paralyzed, unable to move he then heard a voice coming from his other self.

"He's right you are weak." said Shadow Ichi "I guess it's up to me to take care of this."

(A/N: I'm gonna keep calling him Shadow Ichi since that's who he is, and there's no point in changing his name.)

"No."

"What?" He asked

"I'm going to do this on my own." Ichi replied "But I'll need your power."

"And why would I give you my power?" Shadow Ichi snorted

"Because this is my body and I control it not you!" Ichi retorted "Now give me your power now!"

"If you can talk back to me like that, I guess your not that weak." He said smiling "I'll give you some of my power, just make sure you save him."

"Count on it!"

Meanwhile Tai Lung held Shifu in the air choking him without any chance to escape.

"This is the end... father." said Tai Lung

"Don't ever call him that." Said a voice

Tai Lung was shocked to see Ichi standing up.

"You have no right to call him that!" Ichi shouted

"How did you... how are you still moving!?" Tai Lung exclaimed

Just then the black abyss turned into a parking lot filled with cars, it was nightime and the streetlights were on.

"How did you...?"

"This is the mind remember, you can always change it." Ichi explained "This will be our battlefield, now come on!"

"I guess I'll just have to kill you!" said Tai Lung

Tai Lung then dropped Shifu and stood before Ichi in his fighting stance, after a brief moment they charged at each other at full power, Tai Lung started with a punch but Ichi blocked and counterattacked, after that they kept attacking each other with punches and kicks.

("Their matching each other blow for blow it's amazing... Ichi has become a great warrior it's almost hard to believe he's a five year old.") Shifu thought

Just then Tai Lung attacked Ichi and tossed him near a car, he then grabbed his head and slammed it on the car window, Ichi's body fell to the ground while his blood was still on the window.

"Stop don't hurt him!" Shifu shouted

"It's to late for that, I'm going to kill him right in front of you!" Tai Lung retorted

While distracted Ichi gave Tai Lung a kick to the groin, he started to attack but Ichi dodged and attacked him everytime, he then gave him an uppercut that launched Tai Lung staight into the air.

"Ars Nova!" Ichi exclaimed

Fire appeared in Ichi's hands and he launched a barrage of punches to Tai Lung while he was in the air, his final punch went straight for his face and launched him straight into a fence, the flames then disappeared from Ichi's and he got out of his fighting stance knowing that the fight was over.

"It's... not... over." said Tai Lung in pain "I'm... going... to kill you!"

Tai Lung tried to give out a punch, but Ichi grabbed his fringer and raised his pinky.

"The Wuxi finger hold!?" Tai Lung and Shifu said in unison

"You know this hold, then I guess you know that the hardest part of this hold... is cleaning up after it." Ichi explained

"Your bluffing, Shifu never taught you that hold." said Tai Lung

"You're right, I just figured it out." Ichi replied "Now get out of my dads head."

Ichi flexed his pinky and a huge explosion came from them, once it disappeared Shifu found Ichi on the ground.

"Ichi, wake up!" Shifu called out

There was no response, Ichi was on the ground with no movement from his body.

"No... please wake up." Shifu said in tears "I'm so sorry, I never should have lied to you, it's all my fault, please say something!"

"Scratch..." Ichi replied

"What?"

"Scratch my nose it itches." Ichi asked

Shifu started to smile knowing that Ichi was ok, he then scratched his nose to make him feel better.

"Thanks, can you give me a belly rub too?" Ichi asked

"Don't push it Ichi." Shifu said annoyed

"I had to try at least once." Ichi said laughing "Now that the battles over I'm back into paralysis again."

"Here let me help you."

Shifu then pressed Ichi's pressure points and he was automatically back to normal.

"Much better!" Ichi said relieved

"Ichi why did you help me, I thought you hated me?" Shifu asked

"Don't get me wrong I still do, but I had this feeling that you were in trouble so I had to help you." Ichi answered "After all you are my hero."

"After lying to you I don't deserve to be." Shifu said in tears

"I heard what you said before, about being sorry for lying to me I could tell that you were telling the truth so I forgive you." Ichi said smiling "Like I said to Po, I'll always think of you as my hero and I'll always love you."

Shifu was happy to have heard that it almost like Ichi lit a new flame in his heart, just then a flash of light appeared and Shifu found himself in his room.

"It was all a dream." Shifu sighed

Shifu got up and went out of his room to go for a walk, when he walked towards Po's room he opened it and found him sleeping next Ichi, Shifu sat next to him and stroked his fur smiling.

"Goodnight son... I love you."

* * *

To be continued

Ha-ha Tai Lung got his butt handed to him by five year old and you got to admit this was pretty cool chapter the parking lot came from the first episode in Kurokami watch it you'll thank me later, chapter 19 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 19: The end and the beginning

* * *

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 19: The end and the beginning

Since this part is a little to much for K+ I'm going to change it to rated T, I do not own kung fu panda or it's characters, only Ichi, Kuro, and emperor Huang di.

* * *

Morning came to the imperial palace and as Shifu woke up for the first time ever he woke up with a smile, now that he finally got the regret of Tai Lung out of his system he finally able to look forward to the future, he wanted to make it up to Ichi for helping him in his time of need, but as he opened his door he found Po instead.

"Po, where's Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Good morning master, and as for Ichi he went to hang out with Kuro." Po answered "Hey what happened yesterday, Ichi looked really sad about something."

Shifu's smile disappeared in an instant after hearing that question, though the regret of Tai Lung disappeared he still had the regret of lying to Ichi about him, he could still remember the rage he had in his eyes, but then Po said something that surprised him.

"I guess it's alright now, when I saw him wake up he had a smile on his face like something changed." Po explained "I guess you two made up."

"Yes, that's it exactly." Shifu said smiling "I'm going to check on him."

"Hang on I'll come too!"

The two walked through the palace but didn't find anything until they heard two voices laughing, after locating the voices they found Ichi and Kuro talking at the palace stairs.

"So who were your favorite characters in Ikki Tousen?" Kuro asked

"Um... I'd say Hakufu and Ryomoe." Ichi answered "Hakufu's got the spirit of a dragon in her which makes her cool and Ryomoe has those awesome submission techniques which are like I said awesome!"

"Totally mines too!"

"It looks like those two get along well." said Po

"You're right panda, they make the best of friends." Shifu said smiling

"Hey, which girl did you think had the biggest breast?" Kuro asked

Both Po and Shifu's jaws dropped at the moment they heard that question.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Po asked

"To me I think it's Hakufu and Ryofu." said Kuro

"You're right when it comes to Hakufu but if you measure both the length and size you can tell that Kan'u beats Ryofu by a few inches." Ichi explained

"Really, now that you mention it Kan'u's were alot bigger."

Po and Shifu were shocked to see that two five year olds knew things like this, Shifu the most was at awestuck.

"Hey what do you think would happen if our dad's read Ikki Tousen." Kuro asked

"Please, they'd probably act like old perverts." Ichi answered laughing "I can actually see it happening, both our dad's reading every issue with a perverted grin."

"Is that what you think?" Shifu asked

The two looked behind them and saw Shifu walking towards them with a glare.

"It's kind of hard not to see it." Ichi answered "I mean not even a kung fu master can resist a women who has the body of a diety, just see for yourself."

Ichi pulled out a book which showed Hakufu Sonsaku with nothing on but panties and a bra, Shifu turned beat red while Po who was still in their hiding spot fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"How can the two of you read this?" Shifu asked blushing

"Easy, unlike most people where mature." They said in unison "So it dosen't freak us out."

"But if you saw scenes with Ryofu then that would be another story." Ichi replied

"Yeah, since she's bisexual we see her with a guy in one book and then a girl in another." Kuro continued

"I won't even ask how the two of you know this." said Shifu "I came to tell you that were leaving today so pack your things."

"Oh ok, hang on to this will ya?"

Ichi gave Shifu his Ikki Tousen manga which still showed the picture of Hakufu, he immidiately turned red and closed book. after a few minutes the three stood before Kuro and emperor Huang di at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you for the dinner." said Shifu

"I should thank you for accepting my invitation." Huang di said smiling "It was a pleasure having you here old friend."

"I hope we can talk again." Kuro said smiling

"Me too, hang on I want to give you something." said Ichi

Ichi reached for his pocket and brought out a honeysuckle to give to Kuro, as she held it in her hands she started to blush.

"Ichi, I don't..."

"Never forget that your precious to people, in more ways than one." Ichi said smiling

Ichi had his eyes close so he was unaware of the kiss planted upon his lips, when he opened his eyes he saw Kuro smiling

"You don't mind that I stole a kiss from you right?" Kuro asked

"No, not at all." Ichi said smiling "Well I'll see you later Kuro-chan."

The three said there goodbyes and started to walk down the stairs, once the finally reached the bottom Po and Shifu saw Ichi smiling while his face was blushing.

"I knew you were a sly dog Ichi, but I never would have guessed that you were a ladies man." Po teased

"Maybe your right PoPo, I guess I'm the kind of person who just enjoys being a gentleman." Ichi said smiling

"So did you enjoy your first adventure?" Shifu asked

"Totally, and I can't wait for my next one!" Ichi said eagerly "After all, when one adventure ends a new one begins."

* * *

To be continued

The end is coming next chapter and you won't believe it, chapter 20 coming soon.


	21. Chapter 20: All a dream

The Flame of dreams

Chapter 20: All a dream

That's right I totally went Klonoa on this story! I hope everyone likes this.

* * *

"Man these few weeks have been great, I've been having best dreams ever!" Ichi said yawning

Ichi woke up from another one of his dreams, for the past two weeks he's been dreaming of living a life with Po, Shifu, and the five as his family, he's liked everyone of them weither they were good or bad, when he walked around the palace no one was there but he knew it was sunday so he thought maybe everyone went to train on their own.

"I wonder what I should do today?" Ichi said aloud

"Good morning Ichi." said a voice

Ichi turned to see Shifu staring at him with a smile.

"Oh good morning, wow I didn't even realize I was in the hall of warriors." Ichi said embarressed

"Well your here, slept well?" Shifu asked

"Yeah I've been having the best dreams for over two weeks now." Ichi answered

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

After a few minutes Ichi started to walk somewhere until Shifu asked him a question.

"Did I really look cute?" Shifu asked

"What?"

"When I was Amulet Clover, did I really look cute?"

"Um... I wouldn't know about that." Ichi said nervously

"Really, I thought you would remember your fith birthday." said Shifu "After all you are the king of cosplay."

Ichi was shocked to hear that title he had no idea that Shifu known about his dreams.

"How did you know?" Ichi asked

"I've been having the same dreams." Shifu answered "And another thing."

Shifu pulled his flute from his sleeve and whacked Ichi on the head with it.

"That's for not telling me about the books you've been reading." Shifu said glaring "Something like that should have a age rating."

"Says the guy who blushed when seeing a hot chick." Ichi retorted "Was that all you wanted to give me?"

Shifu then gave Ichi a hug out of nowhere while smiling.

"This is for helping me get rid of my regret." Shifu said smiling "It's true I thought of you like Tai Lung, but I could always tell that there was something different about you."

"What makes me different?" Ichi asked

"You have a heart that's full of nothing but courage and love." Shifu explained "Not to mention that you were alot cuter than him as a cub."

Ichi started to smile but then went into a state of shock when he thought of something.

"Wait, if you had the same dreams as I have then does that mean...?"

"Don't worry the five don't know about the dreams." Shifu said calming him down

"Oh thank god."

"But as for your brother, that's another story."

Ichi felt a presence come up behind him and was then held in a massive bear hug, it was Po hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"Po let go!" Ichi said choking

"No way, after all the things you said to me not in a million years." Po said crying "I never knew that you thought of me as your hero, no ones ever thought of me that way!"

"Panda, if you don't let go Ichi's going to think of you as his murderer." said Shifu

"Huh, oh sorry I just couldn't help but to give you hug."

Po released Ichi from his grip and he started to breathe again.

"It's... ok... I... don't mind." Ichi said breathing "But it's really true, you guys really are my heroes."

"It's actually funny." Shifu said smiling "All this time we've been your heroes while when it comes to it you've been like a savior to everyone else."

"Yeah, but titles don't mean much to me anyway." Ichi replied "I'd rather be me."

"That's good to know." Po said smiling

Ichi got back up and gave Po and Shifu an encouraging smile.

"Hey how about we train on our new powers?" Ichi asked "Besides I'd like to have a gunfight with Shifu, I wanna see who would win!"

"Alright!" Po said excited

"Let's go." Shifu said smiling

The three went straight to the training grounds and started to transform, Ichi brought out soul eater while Po and Shifu brought out their frostbite and chain revolvers.

"No holding back you hear?" said Ichi

"Wouldn't have it any other way little bro!" Po said unsheathing his blade

"Let's get started" Shifu said pointing his revolvers at the two brothers

"Let's go!" The three shouted

* * *

The End

This is by far the best work I've done so far.


	22. Thank you and sneak peak

The Flame of dreams

Thank you and sneak peak

I just want to say thanks to everyone who read my stories and liked them, this is the longest story I have ever made and I'm glad that everyone liked it. I've been on this site since May and I think my writing skills have progressed. I'm really glad that I've found a place where I can, like the site says "Unleash my imagination" and let everyone read it, and everyone likes it. Here are a few people who have been great friends since I've started.

Animation Universe 2005: You were my first friend here and your Musaki fics were my inspiration when I first made my OC Ichi, whenever you want to use him go on ahead.

Cpangel32: You had awesome stories too and your OC's were awesome too, I'm glad that you liked my stories.

Edge the hedgehog: I'm glad that you liked my stories also and I can't wait to see what you have in store in your stories!

As for everyone else thanks again for reading my stories, try reading some of my friends stories you'll be amazed trust me.

Now let me tell you about my newest story get ready for it because it's gonna be the first ever crossover between Kung fu panda and one of the best animes ever Ikki Tousen!


End file.
